Till Death Do Us Part
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: A series about everyone's favourite Death Eater's, Lucius and Narcissa. Dating from their first meeting to their grandsons birth. 100 word drabbles.
1. First attemped

Chapter 1

When they first meet she had been seven and he had been eleven.

She had been quite and he had been so very loud.

She had been the ugly duckling and he had been the swan.

She had been stuck up, and he had been pompous.

She thought he was arrogant and he didn't like her much more.

She never wanted to talk to him and he wanted her to die.

He had been a Quidditch player and she liked reading.

He had been popular and she had been a loner.

Lucius was in love.

Narcissa was smitten.

A/n: exactly a hundred words. I hope you liked it. I'm going to add more. I missed writing about these to so much! Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow hopefully.


	2. Take two

At their next meeting he had been twelve and she had been eight years old.

He had started his time Hogwarts and she was still being taught at home.

He was a proud slytherin and her fate still had to be decided.

He was a well toned atherlete and she had been petite.

She smiled at him sweetly and he kissed her hand.

He was embarrassed like never before and she trembled slightly.

He couldn't think of what to say and she knew that no words wewere needed.

Lucius felt like a king.

Narcissa knew she would be his Queen.

a/n: done it . 100 exactly!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: Aww thanks for reviewing!

DeceptiveKindness: thank you. And by the way I am so grateful for your support on my other two fics!

NKB: it's a very fun challenge! Thank you!

Thanks for reviewing!

REVIEW!


	3. Third Time Lucky

Their third meeting was very different from the first two.

He had been thirteen and she was turning nine that very day.

She had been her daddy's sweet little girl and he had been growing in to the powerful man one day many would fear, but not her. He didn't want her to fear.

She had been polite that day and he had been the spoiler.

He had brought her a beautiful doll she named Lizzy.

She had thanked him many times, and each he replied that she was more than welcome.

She knew she was lucky and he knew he was blessed.

a/n: DAMN! 103 words!

DeceptiveKindness: thanks!

NKB: I like Remus/Tonks as well!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: I was looking through and i saw it just before you reviewed, I think, and changed it! Thanks for reviewing.

thesupernugget: thanks!

REVIEW!


	4. The First Dance Of Many

When she had entered the ballroom she had been ten and he had been fourteen.

She looked liked a princess, her long golden locks flowing behind her and he was just like the prince in her fairy tale books. He had long white blonde hair and he was letting it growing.

It had been tied back in a perfect black bow.

He walked to her and kissed her had like a gentleman would a lady and she blushed furiously making her even more beautiful than before.

He asked her for a dance and she said yes.

He was in love.

A/n: Exactly 100!

Dream Phantom: thanks!

DeceptiveKindness: LOL, yup. Thanks for reviewing.

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

NKB: I didn't think of that! Thanks for reviewing.

REVIEW!


	5. Diagon Alley

She had wanted to see him and he had missed her.

He was fifteen and she was eleven.

She was getting g her first set of school books and he was getting ready for his OWLs.

As there eyes met she was sure she was dreaming. He couldn't love me.

As there eyes met he looked away. I'm not worthy of her.

She was with her sisters and him, his friends.

No one but they saw the look they had shared.

He wanted her to be his bride.

She had labelled him Prince charming.

She dreamt of him that night..

A/N : 100

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: thanks!

DeceptiveKindness: thanks!

NKB: to any one who wanted to do 100 words challenges and I definitely recommend it. I'm having fun writing it!

REVIEW!


	6. Her Sorting

He had been at the table. She had been waited to be sorting.

He was to begin with bored. She was nervous.

Her name had been called and he watched her carefully.

She had sat down and he had given her a wink.

She had felt her heart melt and he smiled.

She had been presented to the Slytherin's and he had been thrilled.

She had walked to the table and he had been eager to welcome her.

He said well done and she blushed.

Lucius had wanted to hold her.

Narcissa wanted to stay forever in his warm arms.

A/n: she does it again! 100

DeceptiveKindness: nope! Thanks for reviewing

NKB: I know what you mean. its killing me not adding more description! Thanks for reviewing.

Paula jr.: I know it's a bit weird but I cant help it! This is my ship! I get carried away.


	7. The Protector

She had been upset and he had been in the common room.

He had been petrified her by her tears.

He had ordered everyone out the common room and they had done as they had done just that.

He had been the rock and she had been the sea.

He had wiped all of her tears away and she had felt relaxed.

He had asked what was wrong and she had told her she was being bullied.

He had been angry and she had felt cared for.

Lucius had wanted to protect the girl.

Narcissa had wanted him to be her protector.

a/n: 102!

JK: the chapters are all 100 word drabbles. In other words there meant to be short. Thanks for reviewing.

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: thanks!

Akt5us: thanks

Paula jr.: thanks!

DeceptiveKindness: LOl, you can relax! For now….thanks for reviwing!

REVIEW

Rocks-my-socks


	8. A Simple Card

It had been a card. Just a simple card. There was nothing special about it, apart from the fact it had been written and given to him by her.

Dear Luicus,

Thank you for being there for me.

Always yours,

Narcissa.

Always yours.

He loved that phrase when it came from her.

She was so young and so fair.

Getting off his bed and went to the common room. There she was. The object of his affections.

Lucius knew from that day on narcissa was his for the taking. God help any other boy who so much as touched her. He would kill them.

a/n: 104. used to many pretty words here but they make the fic better!


	9. His Darling

It was summer again. Many were calling it the summer of love and for Cissys sister Bella that was only too true. Rodulphus Lestrange had asked there father for Bella's hand and he had accepted.

Looking at her usually hard rigid sister, Bella was positively giddy but Narcissa was just plain bored.

Then she saw him

Her great defend.

He who had shielded her from the storm when the wind had blown too strongly.

There was Lucius.

"Narcissa," he called and run to her. "How are you …my darling?"

She was his darling girl and more importantly his reason for living.

a/n: back to 100

NKB: thanks for all the reviews!

Akt5us: thanks!

Taffy: thanks!

REVIEW

Rocks-my-socks


	10. Ending up with each other

Everyone in the school was excited.

No one could wait for it.

There was a ball at Hogwarts.

He wanted to take her.

She wanted to go with him.

But he had to go with a girl in his own year.

She was left heartbroken.

Snape needed a date.

So did Narcissa.

They would go as a pair.

By the end of the night they had left there dates.

They were both by the lake.

He tucked a piece of hair out her face.

He loved her.

She kissed him.

He kissed her back.

They were so in love.

A/N: 99, URGH!

NKB: thank you!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: thanki you as always. Ps, the last review you left for Elle rocks _my _socks!

Akt5us: thanks!

DeceptiveKindness: there not boring to me! Thanks for reviewing!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	11. At Breakfast

The next day Severus said he understood why she had gone and no matter what he was her friend.

Lucius' his date had been as awkward but he didn't care.

He had Narcissa.

And she was worth it all.

Looking in to her crystalline blue eyes as they sat across the breakfast able from each other she smiled that 'you know you adore me smile,' that was forever making him putting in her delicate little hands.

He had never allowed a human to get as under his skin as she was ever before.

There was no denying, it felt good.

a/n: 100!

Akt5us: thanks!

NKB: why is it you guys can always see ways to make it 100 but I never can ? LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: thanks for reviewing!

DeceptiveKindness: LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

You 4 rock my socks!

REVIEW!

ROCKS-MY-SOCKS!


	12. The truth feels better

Chapter 12

They had agreed they wouldn't go public. Not yet.

Severus knew of course but not Lucius's date.

She was happy in the knowledge she was his and he was ecstatic to know she belonged to him.

She sang more to show her joy and he had a spring in his step.

They had many meaningful looks across the table at meals and he helped her with her work.

Lucius had lied about his feeling for the girl to himself for so long but he had to admit, the truth felt so much better. He felt so much better.

a/n: 100

DeceptiveKindness: thanks

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: I think Sev just wanted a date for the ball. Thanks for reviewing!

Akt5us: thanks

NKB: thanks

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	13. Summer

Chapter 13

After the year she had had Narcissa was going to take some well earned time out this time, fromnot only school, but alsoLucius.

She couldn't believe she was going in to her third year at Hogwarts already.

She was going to take up divination and ancient runes.

as Orion looked on the face of his sweet baby girl she looked older than just her twelve years. She looked so young and old.

She was through her spring and he knew that but not yet quite ready for her summer.

She was so ready to grow up; she was forgetting to enjoy her youth.

a/n: 105

NKB: thank you!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: thanks for reviewing!

DeceptiveKindness: yay! Thanks for the review! it rocked.

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	14. Return to school

Chapter 14

As she saw him on that train an undeniable feeling that made her want to run in to his arms came over him until he said.

"Is there something you want Miss Black?" he asked coldly as he sat with his friends who begun laughing at her. Running to the toilets she broke down in them.

She didn't understand what had just got on, all she did know was he had never forced her in to tears before.

Lucius felt sick. But he was pushing her sway to save her. He was in league with people who could hurt her.

a/n: 102

NKB: both things ar eorted now, thanks for the review!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: Orion is a constellation, cos a lot of black names are (Sirius, Bellatrix, andromeda) so I thought it'd fit. Thanks for the review!

REVIEW

Rocks-my-socks


	15. Back to normal

Chapter 15

Slowly the nerves he had on the train left him. As they got back to school they hadn't told a soul of there love and they both preferred it this way. It was just so romantic.

Narcissa knew she could live like it for ever. Looking on as Lucius and the rest of the Slytherin team got ready for the rest of the Quidditch season she knew they would get the cup how could they not with her love as there leader?

Lucius was the captain. He was the head boy. He was her love, and he was perfect.

a/n: Crap ! 103

NKB: its very him isn't it? Thanks for the review!

DeceptiveKindness: LOL thanks for reviewing!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: thanks!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	16. Going Public

Chapter 16

It was once again Christmas day.

They were this year not going home to the balls but instead going to spend it in there common room ass a real couple for the first time.

They had agreed not so long ago from the day that it was time for them to go as a public couple.

All the young Slytherins blushed as they saw the seventh and third year snuggle up by the fire e together.

As he held on to his girl Lucius couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was to good to be true.

a/n: 100!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: thanks!

NKB: I've taken it out. You rock my socks too! Thanks for reviewing!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	17. The last train ride

Chapter 17

It was the last day of term and Lucius and Narcissa were now in a private compartment on the train home and he was holding her tight feeling the warmth of her skin and smelling her soft hair.

He could live with out the rest. He had the best.

Looking out the window as the country side rolled past them both Narcissa knew next time she was on this train he would not be by her side.

Instead she would be alone.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said in reply.

Those three words said all that was needed.

a/n: 105

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	18. Now of age

Chapter 18

Summer was long and lonely. There were un usually few formal occasions for the Malfoy's and the blacks at mingle at which of course equaled few times for the two young lovers to meet at.

For Lucius who was now of age life was more than bearable. He had parties to go to with his friends and all the young girls in the world to flirt with. And he made it his goal to meet them all.

He and the lads were out of England and going round the world.

He had forgotten the young witch he adored only too easily.

a/n: 103!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: Lol I know poor cissy. Thanks!

DeceptiveKindness: thanks for your support!

NKB: wicked! Thank you! I like that one too!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	19. The pain goes on

Chapter 19

Narcissa had never in her life had such a heard time at home. How she longed for Lucius but no matter how many letters she wrote or cry's for help she begged for he just didn't reply.

Both her sister and elder cousin had left the family in one summer

Bella and her mother whaled and told everyone how ashamed they were.

Only Orion was there haunting Narcissa's corridor listening for any noise as his daughter silently soaked her pillow in tears of pain. She juat wanted her boyfriend back. She needed him to be her strength..

a/n: 100

DeceptiveKindness: because the sad bits make the fluffy even better! Thanks for reviewing.

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	20. Meeting once again

Chapter 20

As he got bored at the ball that night he looked around

He had danced with almost every girl and romanced them all.

Just then a girl caught his eye

Ok so not them all.

Walking to the girl he had know idea who she was.

As he got closer he saw her long golden blonde hair fall down her back. This was a young woman of beauty clearly.

As she turned to face him she looked around sixteen.

Little did he know this was the girl he had loved when he was young.

But she never forgot.

a/n: 100

NKB: I love Cissy's character too. Thanks for reviewing.

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: I know. Mean Lucy! Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	21. His first love

Chapter 21

Standing face to face with her he gave her a smile that had never failed him before.

"Mademoiselle I don't believe we have met."

"I do," she said to him slowly. And he was shocked to realised indeed he did know that voice.

Looking in to her crystal blue eyes he found words failed him.

She was so much more than he had expected.

Taking her hand a tingle rushed through his body.

"I needed you," she whispered so only they could here.

"Oh my god." He said. This was Narcissa Black. His first love, his Cissy.

a/n: 100! (I'm getting good at this now!)

Duchess Winna: hi! I love L/N and B/R too! They rock! Narcissa is my favourite I think, Bella's cool but I'm just a Malfoy addict! I contacted my beta this morning as soon as I got your review. We talked about it in the summer but I haven't tried it properly yet. Hopefully she'll still be up for it. Thanks for the review!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: but you just find yourself loving him don't you? Thanks!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	22. Her Anger

Chapter 22

As they moved to the dance floorNarcissa and Lucius held each other tight -- tighter than they had both held any one in ages.  
"You said you wouldn't forget but that is just what you did. I needed you so much," she said to himanger in her eyes like he had never seen before.  
"I didn't mean to, but time simply runs away from me," he said to her.  
"Three years?" she asked him crossly.  
"Yes," he murmured feeling so guilty.  
But he had had to protect her. He was in the Dark Lord's service now. He wasn't his own.

a/n: 103

NKB: its ok, my beta's up for it and in fact did beta this chapter for me! Thank you for the offer though (and the review)!

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: LOL, thanks taffy!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	23. Never bow

Chapter 23  
When she had agreed to met him for a formal lunchhe hadn't believed his ears. She had had a glint in her eyes that said she had wanted to hear those words for just too long.  
As she came in to sight,he lost his breath. After her death, her beauty would be legend.  
He rose to met her and kissed her hand  
"My Narcissa," he said as he stroked her cheek.  
"My Lord," she replied to him with a bow of her head.  
"Don't bow to me. A women of your beauty should never bow."

a/n: This has been beta'd be writermerrin. 99 words

lia23L no I am obsessed by Malfoy's too. RL/NT is ok, but not my fav. Thanks for reviewing.

PinkPixie37: Yup, LOL thanks for the review.

NKB: A long way! Thanks for reviewing.

DeceptiveKindness: thanks!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	24. Dream come true

Chapter 24

As he got down on one knee Narcissa could not believe all her dreams were coming true after all the years of pain and waiting. He was **proposing to** her he wanted her as his wife.  
"**O**h my god," she said in the most un-lady like **tone. "Yes!" **she saidand he picked her up and she swung around him **'**till her held her close.

"I love you," he told her tenderly. "And never again shall I forget our love."  
"Good," she said as she embraced the passion he had for her. She was going to be his Mrs. Malfoy.

a/n: 102

Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns: thanks!

DeceptiveKindness: thank you!


	25. Worries of an eldar sister

Chapter 25

Bella had been told by Narcissa on the day of her anniversary with Rod. She had been thrilled for her young sister. Narcissa was blooming under the thought of her impending marriage.

But her sister was not so happy. He was a death eater and he could put his bride to be at risk for that. But what could Bella do or say. She was a death eater.

And she was putting Rod in danger just the way Narcissa was put in danger with Lucius.

But then again rod was one, a death eater, too, Narcissa was not.

a/n: 100

PinkPixie37: I will write the wedding. Me too, Sad fluff rocks- thanks for reviewing.

DeceptiveKindness: LOL thanks as always.

lia23: I have two more plots for this ship, have no fear. I think its under rated and not enough _do _write it. Thanks for reviewing.

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


	26. Bad start

Chapter 26

When Narcissa stood up in the white gown her mother and sister held their breath. Today was it, the day she would become Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. And she was blooming.  
Today no one and nothing was better than her. She knew it.  
But as Orion came to the doorBella had a guilt trip. She had to let her sister know what she was getting her self in to.  
"Narcissa," She said quickly.  
"Yes Bella." The younger of the two replied smoothly with her face framed with ringlets.  
"I have to talk to you."  
Narcissa's day was ruined.

An: 100, Beta'd by writermerrin. Thanks as ever!

Boddi: thanks for reviewing.

AudenAnnalia: thank you so much!

Leela: I will, thanks for reviewing.

DeceptiveKindness: Lol thanks!

I'm Seeing Stars: I know, thanks for reviewing. (I wish they weren't!)

CARFLK: the chapters are intended to be short because they are all meant to be 100 words (kind of challenge like), I am sorry you didn't like the style, but I am thrilled you liked the actual story. Thanks for reviewing.

Review!

Rocks-my-socks!


	27. Her duty

Chapter 27

Narcissa had thirty minutes to get to the church if she was going. But he her heart was shattered. They hadn't even got married yet and he had gotten her in tearsthen again she should be used to it by now.  
He was a death eater: part of the same group that had killed her darling Regulas.  
Looking at her mother she found a new courage.  
"I'm a pure blood women, and I am going to stand by my man, no matter what," she saidwiped her eyes and headed for the door. She had to go and get her future.

a/n: 103

PinkPixie37: that stuff will happen but not yet, thanks as always.

NKB: Muffins rock lol, thanks for reviewing.

DeceptiveKindness: lol thanks as ever

Review

Rocks-my-socks


	28. I do

As she walked down the isle for the first and only time , Narcissa felt a white rage towards her husband to be. He hadn't lied to her; he just hadn't told her, and that in a way that was worse. So much worse.

But as he took her hand and walked her to the altar, it all just went. She no longer felt a rage but his love, the type he had always, when he had remembered to, given her.

He had promised to honour, love, and protect her; and at that time all she could say was..."I do"

An: 106!

NKB: thank you and I will!

Jack Robinson: I've sorted it now (I hope) and thank you for your comments!

lia23: very lucky! I'd change places with her! Thanks for reviewing!

REVIEW!

Rocks-my-socks


	29. What if?

The honeymoon was a dream. She got all the love and attention she had always wanted him to give solely to her. He was making it seem to her no one but they walked the earth at the moment. It seemed he could change the way the world spun to her.

But the betrayal she had found out about on the day she had become his wife was killing her inside. Had she done what was right for her the say they had wed? Or should she have run?

"Are you ready for dinner?" he asked her from the door.

"Yes, darling."

She guessed she'd never know.

An: 107

NKB: not to long now! Thanks!

ilovehp15: thanks for all the great comments!

Rocks-my-socks


	30. The honeymoon

"You are so distant right now my love. Are you okay?" he asked her as they had their supper that evening.

"Yes," she lied as they ate.

"Good," he said, believing her. "I have a gift for you my angel," he said and snapped his fingers, and a waiter bought a black velvet box to her side.

Opening it , she saw the most exquisite necklace she had ever seen.

"Oh Lucius," she cooed. "Darling, you will insist on spoiling me," she smiled.

"Yes, I will." he smirked as she put it on. Oh his love. She was so amazing. She was his.

a/n: 103

ilovehp15: thanks!

NKB: I'm not sure how it'll be revealed yet but, I better figure it out soon. Thanks!

PinkPixie37: nope he doesn't, yes Draco will come in, and thanks for the wicked review!

Review

Rocks-my-socks


	31. Missing him

Chapter 31

When she had been proposed to she had never ever thought it'd be like this. Narcissa got lonely. The house seemed old in the long days.  
She went out with her sister a lot but after the wedding she felt awkward because of what Bell had said. She was just an eighteen year old; and she had been in love when she had agreed with Lucius to marry him and she still was, she just…  
She wished he was home more.  
When they were together they were special so she didn't get why he stayed away so much, and wanted to find out.

a/n: 103


	32. Start of something magical

Chapter 32

"I know," she sighed as she sat up in bed that evening, "I just want to be with you though." Narcissa begged, "I just wish you weren't always so busy."  
"I know, my love," Lucius tried to soothe her as he got in next to her, "but what can I do?" he said.  
"Not go to work, come on Lucius; we are loaded. You can one day off," he said and he silenced her by running a finger down her lips.  
"I will soon," he said as he kissed her trying to forget about work, about the dark lord. The only thing he did want to remember was her.


	33. Feeling different

Chapter 33

The next morning it seemed to Narcissa that that day was soon.  
Lucius had ignored the alarm and she woke in his arms just as she always loved to.  
She was strongly reminded of their honey moon.  
She didn't know why; but she felt different now - a change was going on in her and yet she didn't know what.  
Not caring at that moment she snuggled deeper in to his embrace and shut her eyes. Nothing mattered as long as they were together but little did they know, after last night, no longer were they alone.


	34. Great joy

Chapter 34

Two months had passed since that night when Narcissa and her husband had made love, and he begun to worry over her.  
She seem to tire more easily than she once had and looked washed out. She had been vomiting often, especially in the mornings.  
"I'm okay," she would tell him as he doted on her as ever endlessly but he was not going to be content 'till she had seen a healer.  
The day they went to the healer came great joy to the Malfoys.  
"Is she sick?" Lucius had asked her.  
"Not at all, Mr Malfoy. She is just pregnant."


	35. Babys and Heirs

Chapter 35

Looking in to one another's eyes that night, they were so proud.  
"Our heir," he said as they lay in bed.  
"Our baby," she said in wonder. So this was how it felt to found out you were going to be a mother.  
"You are okay with this aren't you?" she asked.  
"Of course I am," he said. "We need a heir."  
"I guess so," she said "but this is our child, Lucius, our very first child. Aren't you excited?"  
"Of course I am," he said holding her tight. "I love you." he said to her.


	36. Safer than ever

Chapter 36

The next few days were like all others except the presents from Lucius were coming thicker and faster than ever before.

He wanted to keep her safer than ever before now she was carrying his precious jewel, the heir of the Malfoy's.

He hadn't even thought it might be a girl as she had. The amount of times she got romantic fantasy's about her and her little doing things together.

But then again she would love a little boy.  
Her little soldier.

"This is going to be perfect."

Her mummy's little boy.


	37. Can't wait

Chapter 37

Four months had passed and Narcissa was so ready for the baby to come now, she just wanted to hold the child.

She had got the child clothes up till he or she was three already and together she and Lucius had totally got the nursery ready.

"I can not wait any longer," she said tot him as they lay in bed one night.

"Oh Cissy," he said to her, as she lay her head on his chest.

"I know, I know," she said to him. "But apart from the time where we got married, this is the bests of my life." she said.


	38. Next attack

Chapter 38

It was three weeks to go and Bella and rod had come to tea. Cissy was tired and as the four of them sat she laid her head on Lucius' shoulder, exhausted.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled in his ear.

"Go up to bed darling," he told her. "We're among friends they won't mind you having a lay down." he told her and her sister insisted that she did go, if not for herself then for her baby.

"Lucius," said Bellatrix. "Have you been to the meetings lately?"

"Of course." he said.

"The next attack."

"I know," he said upset. "It's the night my baby is due."


	39. That Morning

Chapter 39

It was morning of the attack, which Narcissa was in bliss not knowing what was to come.

"I feel as big as the estate," she told him.

"My love," he said stroking her hair. "It'll be over, tonight and then when we wake tomorrow at the end of our bed will be our beautiful babe." he soothed her.

"Good," she said and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you Lucius Malfoy." she told him peacefully.

He wished he could just relax but with the stress of the up coming attack he knew he couldn't. He had to be ready to fight.


	40. Leaving

Chapter 40

Three o'clock in the after noon came and Cissy was asleep on their bed.

Lucius always marveled on how restful she was when she slept, just as it should be. She had complete trust in him.

What a fool, he thought to him self bitterly. He didn't want that trusty to be in vain but he had to face the matter of thee fact: it was.

His arm burned and he knew it was time for him to go.

"Oh Cissy I am so sorry." He turned and left knowing when he returned, they'd be three Malfoys on the earth..


	41. Why?

Chapter 41

She had never ever been nn this much agony before and if Narcissa was honest she had never been so afraid either.

Not when she had seen Andromeda thrown fro m the ancient and most noble house of Black, not when her poor cousin Regulas had met his bitter end and not even when she had got married.

She was so tired.

"LUCIUS!" she called for her husband yet again but just like before no one came.

Why wasn't he coming to her, he was supposed to be here. Why wasn't he there?


	42. To his wife

Chapter 42

The attack had finally come to a close. Bella looked at Lucius. She worried over him. He was a lead death eater now for he had been moved up in the ranks over just two weeks ago.

How ever whether he would keep that role in the circle after tonight she did not know.

He was grateful for the mask for it had keep every one else from seeing the tears that were ever falling down his face.

"We have to go to the dark lord and tell him how tonight went." she said to him.

"The only place I am going is to my wife."


	43. A son

Chapter 43

When she saw him come in to the room Narcissa was angry.

Where had he been he had had no right to leave her then, just when she had needed him the most.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked him.

"I didn't have a choice, the dark lord has promoted me," he told her. "You knew I had to go."

"Me and my son should have been more important to you. There is always a choice Lucius." She said to him venomously.

"We have a son," he asked her smiling at the bundle that lied in her arms.


	44. Draco

Chapter 44

Lucius just looked at her happier than ever, love shone in his eyes for his son and his wife.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"I want to call him Draco, his mummy's little dragon." She looked down on him dotingly.

"If that is your will my lady." he said to her not approving of her babying him so.

"It is my lord," she told him.

It had been a long time since they had called each other something differentthan there first names.

"Very well." he said sitting down on there bed and smoothing Draco's hair down.

She was never going to forgive him for missing their son's birth.


	45. Forgiven, not forgotten

Chapter 45

The next day when Lucius walked in to the chamber, he saw his wife had already been woken by there screaming son, who was demanding her attention.

She was walking back and forth muttering sweet nothings in her child's ear, soothing Draco in any way she could.

"Mothers here darling." Lucius heard her tell his child. "And she's always going to be, hush sweet heart." she said ever so gentle.

As she placed him in his cradle, Lucius came up to her side and wrapped his arms round her.

"I am so proud of you and I am sorry I wasn't there." he told her gentle.

Looking down on her darling son Narcissa smile.

"It's ok." She'd forget, but never forgive.


	46. Protection

Chapter 46

That night Lucius learned he had a meeting with the dark lord.

He knew it was not going to be a pleasant affair. he had been meant to go with Bella to go with him after the raid but he had to go to Narcissa.

Little matter, he thought to him self as he looked in to his baby sons cot after that night. Draco and Cissy were worth it all.

As Cissy came in to the room her husband held her. "I love you," he said to her. "And I love him. And I am going to do everything I can to protect you both." he said.

"I know you are darling." she said taking his hand.


	47. A spy

Chapter 47

Ten months later.

"Draco, no sweet heart, doesn't touch that," Narcissa said to him.

He was becoming quite the active little toddler and in the process giving his mother a lot of hassle.

Lucius came in at that moment and took his wife in his arms as they watched their son play.

He seemed very happy.

"What is it sweet heart?" she asked him.

"Every thing had fallen in to place dear heart!" he said to her. "We have a spy in the order of the phoenix." he said to her as he nuzzled hungrily on her ear.

"Are you home for the rest of the day?"

"Yes I am."

"Good."

A/n: 111


	48. Baby Steps

Chapter 48

"Good boy sweet heart!" Cooed Narcissa as Draco took his first steps. Lucius, Rod and Bella watched as the boy clapped happily as his mother, full of pride, set him in her lap and held him closely.

Lucius sat in his chair and watched the boy with pride. He was only eleven and a half months.

"He is strong," he thought to him self.

His heir was going to be a prince among men when he was grown.

"Well done Draco." he said to the boy smiling as his aunt gave him a kiss. "Very good my son."


	49. No doubt

Chapter 49

Narcissa sat tight up in bed. Tonight was the night, her lord had gone to kill the chosen one, so he was called among there group.

Sitting in her husbands arms stiffly he stroked her had with his hand reassuringly.

"He'll do it, things are going to be ok," he said to her.

"Oh I know," she said to him.

Tonight every ones fate was decided. This Halloween was going to change lives for better or for worse. There was no doubt about it.


	50. For Draco

Chapter 50

Narcissa felt her heart sink as she found out things had gone wrong for her lord. He had fallen. To a baby he had fallen.

"We should go and celebrate." she heard her husband say.

"There is nothing to celebrate," she said to him as tried to pursue her.

"Cissy we can not let people know we had any involvement. Do you want us to go to prison and Draco to raised by strangers?" he asked her.

"No!"

"Than get your glad rags on sweet heart, for our son's sank if not for ours."

A/n: 96

Review!


	51. Taken In

Chapter 51

There was a knock at the door

Smiling as she watched her husband and son play together, she went to get eh door.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," is your husband there" Narcissa heard a man ask her.

"Yes, Lucius darling it's for you," she said to him.

"Why did she have a bad feeling about this." she thought to her self.

Running out after him Draco in her arms she watched as the wizards stunned him.

"No stop," she said to them panicking.

"I am so sorry Mrs Malfoy, but your husband is suspected of death eater activity. We have to take him."


	52. And Again

Chapter 52

The first thing she had done after this had gone on was go straight round to her sisters. If this had had happened to him then maybe it had happened to Bella and Rod to.

When she got there they were gone. Both of them.

"Oh lord," she said to herself.

Summoning a house elf she quizzed it. By the sound of things the same thing had happened here as what had gone on back home.

Going back to the manor she fetched her son and took him to her parents before going to the ministry. She needed answers.


	53. Getting Ready

Chapter 54

"Are you sure you can take him for the day mother?" said Narcissa as she got ready for the court case. The four weeks had been long and exhausting for her.

Draco had hardly seemed to stop crying, not for mama, but always, always for his father.

She had cried with him more than once.

She longed to be back in her husband's arms but such things were not for that day.

"You go dear with your father, I have looked after a baby before you know." she heard her mother say.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome my dear."

A/n: as I am going on holiday there will be no updates this week, sorry guys!


	54. Always There

Chapter 54

Sitting down Cissy felt most uncomfortable.

A lot of the time now days if a man was suspected of death eater activity most of there wives left him, but then again Cissy had never been most wives.

She was loyal to the end to Lucius and always would be that was just the way she was.

The way she always had been.

Seeing him come in to the room she gave him a reassuring smile. She was there. As if he doubted she would be.

But he looked so unwell after is stay in prison and she feared for him.


	55. Home Again

Chapter 55

When they got back that night Narcissa lay her husband in there bed. He had got off, but only just.

Kissing him, she seemed to bring him back to life.

"Draco," he whispered softly for his son and heir. He hadn't seen his boy in so long.

"I'll go get him", she said and in a minute no less she was back with there boy.

"My precious boy," said Lucius ass he took his son and lay the baby on his chest.

Lying by them Narcissa held both her boys tight and kissed her husband.

"Welcome home love." she said to Lucius. He nodded holding her tight in return. How he had ached for her!


	56. Morning

Chapter 56

When he woke up Lucius was nearly alarmed to find himself back in his own bed.

Seeing his son on his chest asleep he smiled, he had longed for this when he had been in jailed.

"Good morning my love," he heard his wife say to him, and a soft touch stroked his cheek.

"And to you sweetheart, and you my little one!" he said stroking Draco's hair. "My beautiful baby boy."

Cissy had to smile. She had never seen him so compassionate with there son.

"It is so good to have you home Lucius." she told him. With out him she had been lost.


	57. Bad News

Chapter 57

By that night thought Cissy's spirits were not so high.

That had been the day of Bella and Rods trail. Things had not gone so well for them as it had for as they had for her Lucius.

"I want her home Lucius," Cissy said to Lucius as she put her head in to his chest and a tear dribbled down her cheek like a thread of silver.

"I know you do baby," he said to her as he tried to soothe the pain she was in.

Why could her never make it better for her? Try as he might he never could as much as he wanted too.

a/n: thanks you all who have been reviewing, you rule!


	58. Enough

Chapter 58

Cissy was a ghost of the women she had been before Bella had been put in jail a month later.

Instead of going out with her friends she did a lot more things at home. Lucius watched as she always found an excuse to stay in, not to go to lunch or shopping.

All the things her sister used to bully her in to.

With out that she seemed to have turned in to a ghost of the women she was. A ghostof the he had loved so dearly.

But he didn't mention it to her, not wanting to upset her further. Taking her hand he squeezed it finally understanding he was there, and that was enough for her any day.

a/n: 122:(


	59. Nearly One

Chapter 59

Two weeks on and Narcissa seemed to wake herself out.

"I think I might actually go in to town today," she said to Lucius timidly over the breakfast table.

"I think that my love is a wonderful idea but I wonder why, perhaps?" he asked.

"Well I have to go and get Draco some bits. It's his birthday next week. Our baby boy is one, can you believe it?" she asked him.

"No my love I cant, he has grown so much, and the scartest thing is he wont stop for a long time."

"No, he won't," she nodded.


	60. Cissy's Return

Chapter 60

After that day Narcissa seemed to pick up in leaps and bounds. She focused on the party, telling her friends and buying presents.

Yes, she was beginning to bloom again.

Lucius watched her a bit more than he had done though just checking she ok more and looking out for her.

He spent more time at home for he had learnt the value of Cissy and Draco at long last.

He wasn't going to forget that lesson in a hurry.

"The party is going to be great!" said Cissy to Lucius as they got in to bed the night before.


	61. Another?

Chapter 61

The only wrong thing Cissy thought that was wrong with her babies party was the fact that Bella was not there.

A lot of her old school friends showed dup with little ones of there own and every one had a good time.

Draco though showed his age.

Instead of wanting to cling to her in front of all the strange people he just wanted to go off and play.

Cissy found this a bit upsetting truth be told. She didn't want him to grow up.

Lucius must have read her mind because when they got to bed that night he said to her; "Why don't we try for another?"


	62. Asking Draco

Chapter 62

Again just as he had when they were conceiving Draco, Lucius went in to spoiling Narcissa over load.

Not only that but he didn't go in to work.

"We have enough money for the next seven generation of Malfoy's not to work, I don't why I bother!" He said to her one day.

"Me neither," she said as they watched Draco played. "What do you think of having a new baby in the family Draco?" she asked.

"bru'ver or Sis'er!" he said.

"That's right; a brother or a sister!"


	63. All The Signs

Chapter 63

It was in September that they did finally conceive.

All the signs of it came in quickly just as before, when she was carrying their son.

Cissa was ill when she got up and she felt tired, and got cravings like she used to when she had Draco in her.

"This is it." she said to Lucius putting his hand to her stomach. "I don't know how I can be so sure but I am. I pregnant Lucius I know I am!" she said excited.

"And I believe you darling!" he promised her, for he did.


	64. Going in to Labour

Chapter 64

It was a simple after noon when Narcissa went in to labour with there second child.

Things thought could not be more different from when it had been when she had gone in to labor with her son.

She had been on the sofa reading her book with her head in her husbands lap.

"Lucius get me up to the bed chamber, its happening." she said to him.

"Ok," he said to her. He was ready this time.

Sorting out a house elf to look after his son and they went up. There in house mid wife came and the labour started.


	65. What's Wrong

Chapter 65

It had hurt but not as much as it had with Draco, for Lucius was there.

She focused on him so much that she almost didn't feel it.

"I love you so much." she heard him tell her. "And our baby girl is going to be beautiful.

She nodded.

"Ok one more push Mrs Malfoy." she heard the mid wife say.

"Come on baby." Lucius said to her. This is it…

Pushing she screamed it out and when she stopped there was nothing, just silence. That hadn't happened with Draco.

"What's wrong?" she asked panicking.

A/n: thanks to all reviewers!


	66. What Pain Is

Chapter 66

"Your lying." said Narcissa as the mid wife told her.

Her beautiful baby girl could not be dead, she refused to believe it.

But when Lucius took her in his arms she felt him shake. She knew it was true.

"No," she moaned in to his arms. She had had no idea what pain was till now.

The mid wife places the still born in her arms.

"My darling girl." She willed the girl to wake up, but she wouldn't, because she couldn't …

Lucius kissed their babies fore head and he cried for the first time in years.

a/n: 101, damn!


	67. Not Understanding

Chapter 67

Evangeline.

That would have been her name had she lived.

Evangeline Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco, the poor dear, didn't understand what had gone on at all.

He kept on wondering why his mummy kept crying all the time and why his daddy was so upset.

He kept on having to go to his nanny and granddads for the day.

"Why's mummy sad?" he asked one day.

"Because your sister died dear."

But that didn't help. What was death? Was she going to be allowed to come and visit them?

He just didn't understand.


	68. She Knows

Chapter 69

Every night Narcissa woke up a month later still expecting to hear her little princess crying, but she never did.

Getting up and going out on to the balcony she let the breath roll through her long blonde hair.

"Where ever our girl is, she is going to be happy." Lucius said as he came up behind her.

"She knows we love her doesn't she?" she asked for her own comfort more than anything.

"Oh course she knows." said Lucius hugging his wife. "And she is never going to forget that." he promised.

Evangeline was going to be in their hearts for ever. As they were in hers.


	69. The Letter

Chapter 69

It was a month after the night where Lucius had comforted his wife so much.

A letter arrived for her.

"Have a good day dear," she said as she kissed her husband. He was back off to work, for he had little reason to stay home, and Cissy craved time alone.

Going in to the drawing room with her cup of tea, she opened it…

My dear Narcissa,

It is I, your estrange sister, what you may say perhaps, Andromeda. I long to see you again. I was so sorry to hear about your daughter.

I'll be in diagon alley, twelve, tomorrow. Please come…


	70. Andy

Narcissa did go, in secret. There was no love loss between her sister and her husband and she knew he was not going to approve of this.

Still what he did not know did not hurt him. Seeing her sister for the first time in years was hard, and blood traitor or not Cissy embraced her as if she was…well, Bella.

"I knew how close you were and I know you don't believe me, but I found it hard when she was sent to prison too." said Andy,

"I think we all did." Said the younger sister as they shopped. "So how is your daughter?"


	71. A good day

Chapter 71

It was evening.

Cissy had had a lot of fun with her sister that day.

"Had a good day love?" asked Lucius as he got in.

"I am, hand some." she said to him. Draco was in bed so she had her lover all to her self.

This was the firsts time since they had lost there baby she had made a come on to him.

"I think I like it when you have a good day." he said to her and sitting by her side he nibbled on her ear affectionately.

She smiled. It felt good.

An: Review!


	72. Poorly Dragon

Chapter 72

The following week end Narcissa got up to find her husband already up.

Going in to the living room she saw him.

In his arms he was cradling there son.

"I don't feel very well mummy." He said to her as he clung to Lucius.

"I think perhaps our little dragon needs a little love and attention from his daddy and his mummy, don't you my boy?" Lucius said as he ran his hands through the silvery blonde hair of his son.

"I think that he deserves it too!" said Narcissa as she sat by her men.

An: 99!


	73. Disappointed

Chapter 73

Draco got better over the course of the weekend and as time went by it seemed less and less likely that Narcissa's husband was going to learn that she had lied to him and that was a great comfort, for she had been worrying he would.

However, she was wrong.

When he got back on Monday night he confronted her.

He had seen her sister's husband at the ministry when he had been at work and Ted, the foolish man, had asked him how she had enjoyed the meeting.

She felt as if she was unable to speak.

He was so disappointed in her.


	74. Feeling Guilty

Chapter 74

Narcissa felt so bad for the next few days, the feeling of guilt plagued her.

She did all the little things she knew Lucius loved but still he did not seem to forgive her for what he saw as a betrayal.

She knew it wasn't really but she had to think he had a point. She hadn't been honest with him, and that was what there love was based on, honesty.

Sighing as she had her after noon tea, she watched as Draco played in the garden,

He didn't know what was going on and that was a good thing, she guessed, but what was going to happen when he was old enough to know.

An; 115 


	75. Pain and Pleasure

Chapter 75

Over time they got back to normal but still Cissy was not content.

She wondered if it ever seemed to him too they spent more time getting back to normal than actually being normal.

She just got sick of the bumpy ride sometimes.

How ever, when he touched her, that feeling left her. It felt so warm every time he brushed his akin with his own.

She some times foundered if they were real.

Through all the pain they loved. But was it really possible? Was it right? That they had to feel the pain to get to the pleasure?

a/n: 100!


	76. Thinking

Chapter 76

Draco had turned six.

Narcissa couldn't but think about what her daughter would have looked like if she was there still.

She had watched Draco changed. Surely Evangeline would have if she was here?

She had to say even though she knew it was stupid she had a vision of the girl in her head.

She thought if she was there her daughter should have been a wonderful blonde haired, of course, blue eyes girl. Her father's princess.

A tear fell from her eye. She was never going to get over it and she knew it.

a/n: 100


	77. Hogwarts It Is

Chapter 77

It had come to be the time were Cissy and Lucius had to decided where they were going to be sending their son for his schooling.

It had to be said that Lucius had no desire to send his son to Hogwarts even though he had gone there himself.

Narcissa was the opposite.

It was as if they were kids again.

He wanted one thing, she wanted another.

"If you don't send him to Hogwarts, then I shall never sleep with you again." she said to him.

And so it was decided.

Hogwarts it was.

An: he he. I had fun with that chapter, could you tell?


	78. Cissa knew better

Chapter 78

Narcissa had to admit it some times she begun to believe that Malfoy's just were not meant to be happy. Hadn't they been through enough? Well apparently not because when Draco turned seven, just two weeks after they suffered the loss of Lucius's father.

She felt as if she was useless.

When they had lost there little girl, she had been right there with him and they had known just what each other were going through but this time he was totally isolated. Or so it seemed.

He went around as if every thing was normal. As if he wasn't hurt. Cissa knew better…


	79. Her Baby

Chapter 79

Narcissa didn't quite know if it was easier to see Draco grieving when he was young or now.

He was so sad when he had lost his sister, despite his confusing, but now he had lost his grandfather, a man he had known and loved, and he looked lost.

One day finally he cried after holding it in for so long.

He went to his mother and settled himself in to her lap and just wept.

He had to come to terms with it.

"Hush little Dragon." She said to him, as she held him like she had when he had been a baby.

Then to her he was still a baby. He was always going to be her baby.


	80. Time Flies

Chapter 80

It was hard for Cissy to think her little boy was big enough to be riding a broom already but to her shook he was and Lucius got him one for his eighth birthday.

As Narcissa watched the Malfoy men flying about in the gardens she smiled. It seemed Darco had got his father's talent for flying,.

Tomorrow was going to be his birthday party. Eight!

Narcissa remembered sighing when she was young because some one had told her how big she had grown and then made a passing comment how fast kids grow. She hadn't believed it then. She did now.

An: 102


	81. Women

Chapter 81

Draco had got to ten and he had got some close friends now, and they were passed the developing stages.

Particularly one with a Ms Pansy Parkinson.

She had to admit she feared one day this girl was going to be more important to him than she was.

Already Draco was not as affectionate as he had been when he had been little.

She missed being the only women in his life that counted but deep down she had always known that time was not going to last for ever. She just wished it had.

a/n: 97


	82. The Hogwarts Letter

Chapter 82

June came and then it went and Draco turned eleven.

In July Draco got his Hogwarts letter.

Both of his parents remembered how it felt to get that letter. The smooth thick parchment saying you have got in to Hogwarts in your hands.

It was like gold.

Narcissa had thought she was in a dream when she got hers.

"Well." said Lucius to his son over the table. "I guess you, mother and I are going to Diagon alley son."

Draco just grinned. He had been looking forward to this day since he had been a little boy.


	83. Powerless

Chapter 83

The family had a very nice day out at Diagon alley.

For ever parent the day seemed historic and for the two Malfoys it was no different.

Lucius was unable to put the pride he felt for his son.

Putting a hand on the boys shoulder as they went to buy his very first wand ever, Narcissa smiled softly.

This was one of the best days of her life.

It was one of those moments every mother cherished.

But she could feel him slipping away from her, he was growing up. And she was powerless to stop it.


	84. Off He Goes

Chapter 84

"Have a good time my love." said a very tearful Narcissa. This was it. She was losing her little boy. He was off to school.

"Be good son." said Lucius to Draco who nodded.

"I'll do you both proud." he promised and Narcissa watched as her little boy ran off to the train to go to his new life at Hogwarts.

"He'll be fine." a voice said in her ear that of her husband.

She nodded. "I know he will." she said with a sigh. "Still, at last we have the place back to our selves."

"I've been watching for this for eleven years." Lucius smirked.


	85. Time Alone

Chapter 85

That night Cissy and her beloved had a very romantic meal. It was so scare that they had had an uninterrupted moment when there son was there that for now the novelty of having the house back to them selves was still very much a new thing.

Candles were lit, roasts were cooked, bath water for two was run, and petals were sprinkled over there bed.

"You old romantic." she accused him as he lead her in to there en suite.

"I should think I am." he smirked. He had ever intention of making her feel like a princess.


	86. Slytherin

Chapter 86

The next day Lucius decided to take the day off. He wanted to be with his wife.

Lying in till ten was fun.

"I feel like we're teenagers again." she said to him as she hugged him tightly, enjoying the feeling of his naked body against her own.

Just then there was an owl at the window,

Getting out from under the covers and putting her robe on, she read the letter.

"He's done it," she smirked back to her husband who raised his blonde eye brow in question.

"Draco is a Slytherin." she said with soft proud smile.


	87. Proud

Chapter 87

The novelty of having the house to them salvias again had worn off and Narcissa craved the days when she had had her little boy home with her badly.

She wondered every day how he was getting on and hoped he was well.

On every Monday and Thursday she sent some sweets in for him. Every thing was so new to him and he was writing home to tell her every time he had got house points or been praised and she passed it on to Lucius.

Need less to say they were both rather proud of him.

a/n: 100


	88. Worry

Chapter 88

Both Lucius and Narcissa were very shocked when they head what had gone on at Hogwarts at Halloween through the prophet then later Draco.

"I thought Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the world."

"It is my dear!" Narcissa heard her husband reply.

"Then how the hell did a troll get in to the castle?" she questioned.

"It couldn't have done it by its self, there so thick." she said to him in her confusion. He nodded in agreement.

She run off to write to Draco. She knew he wasn't hurt but she had to check, it would have been in the newspaper if he had been surely?


	89. So Sad

Chapter 89

"Mother, your so sad, stop worrying and babying me all the time, its embarrassing." she read to Lucius as he smirked and laughed. "Don't!"

"Sweet heart, he's eleven, we can't baby him for ever, he's right." said Lucius to her and he was shocked to see she did actually looked rather hurt by it.

"So you think I'm sad too? Just because I worry over our son?" She choked out. He knew she had been missing him, but not like this.

"Darling please!" He said.

"NO, Lucius just don't!" she said and left the room.


	90. Wishing For Sisters

Chapter 90

After an apology the next morning, Cissa for gave her husband but she stroll found it upsetting that he had agreed with there son.

She was just a concerned mother after all.

Sighing as she walked through the gardens of the manor, she realized she was only going to have to be alone for four more weeks before her son came home and kept her company again.

With her husband at work, she had little conversation, except her air headed friends.

She wished her sister were about more than ever.


	91. What Three Months Will Do

Chapter 91

Narcissa almost didn't recognize her baby when he got off the train.

Physically he was the same old Draco she had let go but the ways he spoke, and have his opinions, well it was clear he had spent three months in the snakes pit.

He was so grown up in the way he spoke and every thing he did.

He didn't want her to hold him to make him feel safe any longer. He could do that quite fine by him self now, and it hurt her,

Lucius just watched in on joy.

Draco was the son he had always wanted now.


	92. Dancing with Ms Parkinson

Chapter 92

For Narcissa the Christmas season did never seem to last long enough, especially now her son was away so much.

There was as always a grand ball at the Malfoy manor and Narcissa could not help but watch as her son dance with young Miss Parkinson. Even though they were so young many people commented on how well they seemed to suit one another.

"They have the same temperament, don't you agree Narcissa?" some one asked and she nodded. They did go well, and if she really did make her son happy, then who was she to object?

An:100


	93. In The Garden

Chapter 93

Winter gave way to spring as it always did, and again the gardens of the Malfoy manor were covered inn beautiful flowers in which the Mistress of the manor delighted.

Her smiles though were thin on the ground as her boy had returned to his new home and her husband was busy with his work.

Was it always going to be like this for her? Always waiting for them to return to her, or was she ever going to tale her life in to her own hands, before things got to late for her to change, but then again, they already had.

An: 102


	94. Home

Chapter 94

Summer had come at last and Draco was going to be home for the next six week.

"So how are you?" said Narcissa as she sat with her son in the parlor.

"I'm fine mother," he said to her with a smile, but he was not totally sure about her.

She was looking a lot paler than she had been when he had left for Hogwarts.

"I am glad." she said to her boy. He was so grown up.

"Mother, can my friends come round later?" he asked. A bit of life. Maybe that was going to kick start her back in to the women he had known.

She nodded.


	95. Old

Chapter 95

"Lucius?"

"Yes Narcissa?"

"Am I old?" she asked him.

"What? Sweet heart, your thirty, your not old."

"I don't mean age, angel." she said to him. "Do I act old?" she asked as she got in to bed.

"No, your not old, you don't act it, and you certainly do not look it." he said as he lay beside her.

"But I feel it. When Draco had his friends over, I couldn't keep up with the conversation they were having."

"There from a different generation, don't worry Cissa."

She nodded, he wasn't worried, so neither was she."


	96. Where There's A Will

Chapter 96

This was it. He had found the way to bring his master back. But Lucius was unable to wait to do it. Only some one at Hogwarts could. He sighed. He had been waiting for the opportunity since he had received the news that his master had passed and now it had come he was not going to let it fall through his hands.

Looking at the diary he wondered how he was going to get it in to Hogwarts. He was unwilling to give it to his son.

He wasn't going to put him thought that. Butt there had to be some one he could give it too. There had to be.


	97. A Spin

Chapter 97

Once again for the second year the Malfoy family found them selves in Diagon alley getting Draco ready for his next year at Hogwarts.

At first it had been a horrid thought for Narcissa but she had decided this year she was going to put a spin on it for her self.

Draco was going to better himself, so that he was able to grow that much more in her eyes when he was so perfect already.

She sighed and left the shop she was in. she had to go and meet her husband and son in the book shop.

a/n: 102

Review please guys!


	98. Brawling

Chapter 98

Narcissa didn't believe what her husband had been up to.

Brawling with Arthur bloody Weasley like a common mud blood!

She felt as if she could give him a mouth full. That was not the way a good pure blood behaved.

"Oh Lucius." she sighed as she looked at him.

"I know," he said as she sighed. He hadn't met to let her down. He hadn't but the git had been so easy to wind up just.

But he had still got it right. The task which needed doing was done. He had given the diary to Ginny.


	99. Side by Side

Chapter 99

Draco was back at school and Cissa laid in her in here husbands arms.

"I'm' sorry." he said to her. He hadn't meant to let her down and he hadn't meant to lose it in public.

"Its ok." she said as his warm breath descended on her face.

Kissing her deeply as they had when they had been young he felt as if the fire had never gone out.

"I don't know what, made me lose it, but I did." he said to her.

Nodding, she put her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms round her. She was safe. Unlike the Weasley girl.


	100. Freaked out

Chapter 100

Narcissa was freaked out.

She didn't believe this. For the first time in over fifty years some one had been petrified in Hogwarts.

"Draco will not be petrified, darling; you have nothing to worry about my love." Lucius said as he went in to the kitchen, his wife on his heals.

"How do you know that, Lucius? Do not make me promises that you can't keep _my love_." said Narcissa through her fear for her son.

"But I can. There targeting mud bloods." Lucius said to her as he kissed her brow. There son was as safe as he had always been.

An: 102


	101. On The Team

Chapter 101

"I can't believe that he is on the Quidditch team, I am so proud of our little boy, Lucius." said Narcissa, gushing as they had there afternoon tea.

"I know my dear, so am I." he smiled over at him.

Taking her hand he pulled her up and over in to his lap.

"But any child of ours was always going to do well." he said to her as his lips collided with his own.

"I know." she said as she kissed him as passionate as she had when she had been young. He meant the world to her.

An: 101! Wahoo, 300 reviews, you guys rock!


	102. Dobby

Chapter 102

Narcissa eyed the house elf; the only one out of all the elves serving her family annoyed her.

Dobby had always been a strange one but now it was beyond belief.

Why was he getting more bruises than ever? From what she had seen her husband had been in a good mood of late so it could not have been Lucius. She knew when he was particularly upset the house elf's took the wrap.

So what had he done that he had to punish himself so?

Shaking her head as he left the room, her eyes returned to the book which she had been reading. Dumb elf…

An; Right, that's your lot for two weeks. I am off on my summer holiday in the morning. See you all when I am home!


	103. Do Better Next Time

Chapter 103

"How did he fly?" asked Narcissa as her husband returned from Hogwarts.

"He did well, but Slytherin lost to Gryffindor," said Lucius who was rather pissed off. That had been a lie. His son had not flown well at all, or up to the standards his father expected of him.

"Oh well, we are just going to have to hope he does better next time, she said as she poured her husband some tea. She, unlike him, had never care for Quidditch.

"He shouldn't have to do better next time," muttered Lucius who expected perfection from his son.

Am: 100! Wahoo. I'm back.


	104. All Grown Up

Chapter 104

Narcissa didn't believe it. So not only was he away all year but Draco was not coming home for Christmas .

"Can't you write to the boy, Lucius, he isn't listening to me. Please darling." she said to her husband.

"Darling he is growing up. He doesn't want to come back. We didn't at that age. Don't you remember what it was like when you were at Hogwarts?" he asked from where he was working in the study.

She shot him a death glare but there was nothing there to say he wasn't right because she knew he was. Draco was all grown up.

An: 104


	105. For Herself

Chapter 105

The Malfoy ball was being arranged and as Narcissa stood in the middle if the ball room ordering where every thing should go she felt younger than she had in a while.

But when she had been asked by her husband 'did she not remember what it was like to be at Hogwarts?' she had felt older than she had in ages and her feeling had been hurt by it almost.

No. She made a decision that day. She had paused her life too long already.

For so long she had lived around her son. It was what she needed to do. To live for herself.

An: 106


	106. Good For Her

Chapter 106

The new year came with good promise. Narcissa, who in the past years had come to almost live without her old Hogwarts friends called them and asked if they wanted to come round for tea or go out for lunch.

As he saw her get the threads of her own life back together after she had been weaving their sons for so long, Lucius had to smile.

She had been so distant that it had been almost upsetting for him to see her so left out. But now she was getting back in to life. Good for her, he thought.

An: 100


	107. Yet

Chapter 107

Narcissa was late home again.

"I am so sorry darling." she said as she wrapped her arm around her husband and gave him a hug. She hadn't been present at their usual dinner and he had missed her.

He knew it was selfish but when he had given her support to get her own life back he had not released it was going to interfere with the way she was with him and even if she didn't mean to be a bad wife, he felt as if she was neglecting her responsibilities as Lady Malfoy.

But he was not going to say anything. Yet.

An: 104


	108. The Funny Side?

Chapter 108

"Can't you see the funny side? Not just a little, my love?" asked Cissy as she sat up in bed write her diary as her husband paced.

"NO, surprisingly, I can't!" he said as she smirked.

The great Lucius Malfoy out witted by a twelve year old and a house elf.

Even if it was Harry Potter, Cissy still found it funny.

"You're my wife. Your not meant to laugh at me!" he said simply before he left the room.

He did not like this new Cissa. He liked the old, meek one. The one he had married.

An: 100


	109. Summer Fun

Chapter 109

Draco had to say as he got back from school he was a lot happier with how his mother was. No longer quite and subdued when he was away from her she seemed to gave accepted that he had gone and she seemed happier about it and so he felt as if he could be more open with her and give her more hugs again like he had when had been a child.

She didn't need to molly coddled him any longer, instead they could chat and they could just have more fun together, which suited both of them a whole lot better too.

An: 104


	110. Mum

Chapter 110

"You're all packed?" Asked Cissa.

"Yup." her son said to her.

"Then in to bed my little man." she said as she opened the cover and he climbed in. He was going back to Hogwarts in the morning and he was sort of looking forward to it but, he had had a summer with his mum.

"I'm going to miss you mum." he said to her. She had been a mum to him that summer, not just mother. And it had been great.

"I am going to miss you too little dragon." she said as she had the pleasure of tucking him in.


	111. No Where To Be Found

Chapter 111

Draco had been back at school a week when Lucius had got the owl that his son had been hurt in as care of magical creature's lesson.

"Narcissa!" he said as he got back to the manor. He had to get up to the school; he had to be with his son and so did she. He didn't know how hurt he was.

"Cissa?" he called. Then he realized she must of gone out, but she had not told him where she had gone. This time she had over stepped the mark. She was his wife and where was when he needed her.

An: 103


	112. Where is she?

Chapter 112

"Where's mum - I mean mother." said Draco as he lay in a hospital wing bed. When he had hear his mother and his father had been called he was sure his mother would turn up and not father.

"Mum?" Lucius asked, where had that come from? Draco lowered his eyes.

"Where is she?" he asked his father.

"Out." Lucius said to him bitterly. She should be here with them.

Draco felt a pang of upset. He hated to admit it to himself, and he would not to others, but he wanted her. Why wasn't she here?

An: 100


	113. Lady Malfoy

Chapter 113

Narcissa got home quiet happily. She had had a great days shop, having brought many dresses for her self. She was so ready for the summer season.

"Darling?" she said as she went in to the dining room to see her husband. He was not looking happy. He had a glass of scotch in one hand. This wasn't good.

"Just don't, Narcissa." when he had got the letter that there son needed them, for a moment he had feared the worst. "You should have been there for me today, _Lady Malfoy_." he said. She had to be reminded that was who she was, first and foremost.

An: 106


	114. As She Should

Chapter 114

None of her friends understood what had happened to that stylish, happy, out going women the next time they met. She was for ever checking the time. She gave her self no time to enjoy herself.

"Relax Cissa," they told her.

But she was unable too. Lucius had been so upset with her when Draco had hurt himself. He had been rightly upset. She should have been there. And she saw that now.

Excusing herself from the lunching she went home to sit and wait for her husband as she used too. As she should do.

An: 98


	115. To Love and To Hold

Chapter 115

It was not long till Narcissa had sunk completely back in to herself. All it seemed she ever did now was read the paper which was full of news that her cousin had not been recaptured.

Slowly, her husband seemed to get back to where he had been with her and he was as affectionate with her as he had been before she had got her confidence.

Kissing her deeply, he smiled. He liked it when he had her in his control. He hated it when she was her own women. She was his. To love and to hold.

An: 101


	116. Step Back

Chapter 116

Draco looked at his mother as he got home for Christmas. Where was the women he had spent the summer with. And why was she being so cold with him for the first time ever?

"Mum!" he begged her. Turning herself to face him she had a ghost of a smile.

"Mother, Draco, mother my dear." she said as she stroked his face. Kissing his fore head she looked ata her son; her husband son. He had to be a man.

She and her husband had spoke and she realized Lucius was right. She had to back off now. It wasn't right for her to molly coddle him so.

An: 109


	117. Speaking Boldly

Chapter 117

Draco went down to his father boldly.

"I know you've said something to her." He said to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother." he said. "when I left here she was so happy and she was so cool. I come back and she is a empty shell. What did you do?"

"Nothing I regret." said Lucius as he raised from his chair. "And don't you dare tell me how to look after my own wife." He growled.

"I wouldn't, if you did look after her as she deserves." Said the son to his father furiously.


	118. Not Wanting To Go

Chapter 118

Draco didn't want to go back to school. How could he when he knew for all his father denied it, that he was putting his mother in her 'place'. He hated his father for treating her thusly.

For gods sake this was the 1990s! Millions of women knew there place was not only in the home, so why did his think it was.

"I'll miss you mother." he whispered quietly in her ear as he got on the train.

He whispered he didn't have to go back, he wanted to stay with her, but it was not allowed.

An: 100


	119. False Affection

Chapter 119

Lucius got home from work to find his wife in and his dinner on the table.

"Good evening my darling." he said as he found her waiting for him obediently. He had his old Narcissa back.

"Was your day good my lord?" she asked, but he didn't know. Some thing was wrong. It was asked coldly, but with a false affection. When had they ever had to force affection for one another?

"Very good Cissy." he said to her shaking, his head.

"I'm glad." she said quietly. But it was only to clear to him the last thing she was glad.

An: 101


	120. On Track

Chapter 120

In an attempt to rekindled the love they had had for one another when they had been young Lucius found him self taking is wife to Paris for there an anniversary.

As upset as she had been with her self for disappointing him recently, she could not fault that he was trying to be good to her.

"Lucius its wonderful," she said as she took his hand and they looked at the Eifel tower from the view in there hotel room. This had been what they had needed. A romantic setting, a bit of time away, and to get there marriage back on track.


	121. For The Most Part

Chapter 121

"You know I am sorry don't you. For not being there the day he was attacked." Narcissa said to her husband the next night at dinner.

"Oh Cissa of course I do. But my love you must think of others too, not just your self. And the men I in your life, Draco and myself, well we both need you very much." he promised her.

"I unknown you do. I am a good wife, aren't I?"

"For the most part of course you are!" he said to her.

But that was not the answer she wanted. For the most part…


	122. Burning

Chapter 122

The term was soon to end and Draco was going to be home again.

Lucius was not looking forward to it, the unpleasant words he had had with his son had had a great impression on the boy it would seem and he had had no real contact with his child since he had returned to Hogwarts.

Letters had been rare.

But as Lucius sat in his study though he felt some thing he had not felt for thirteen years.

His Dark Mark. Just as it had when his lord had been calling him, it was burning.

An; 100


	123. Its Time

Chapter 123

It seemed it was not just he who had felt the mark. After further investigation, Lucius found all the old Death Eaters had felt it too.

Something was happening at long last.

After years of waiting for him to reappear, it was like a dream to Lucius that his master was going to reappear.

A meeting was arranged for all the death eaters who were on the out side. It was time to rise up. Thy had to reprove there loyalty to there lord.

And then some time soon, maybe in a year, so would their children.

An: 99


	124. An affair?

Chapter 124

For now Draco and Narcissa were in the dark as to what Lucius had been up to but he was sending a lot more time away from home.

This worried Narcissa ever more though. There marriage was on rocks. He was away so much. There was only one answer to all this in her mind. He was having an affair.

But after all they had been through together; would he really reject her in such a cruel way? She didn't know. She felt as if she didn't know him at all any more.

And she hated it. She really did.

Am: 102


	125. Waiting for the World Cup

Chapter 125

"I can't wait to go to the world cup next week!" said Draco to his father. They had to start talking again some time.

"Can't you?" his father asked in a bored tone.

"No, is mother going to come with us?" he asked.

"Of course I am my darling." they heard a voice from the door.

Narcissa felt happy as she saw her husband and her son peaking. They had seemed to be getting on better then they ha been. That made her happy. She hated it when they argued. Maybe he wasn't having a affair…maybe he had just been distracted by this row with Draco.


	126. Fine Figure of a Man

Chapter 126

When Cissy had agreed to come she had not realized she was going to be sitting so close to the Weasley's and Potter and there little mudblood friend.

Sitting by her husband obediently she said nothing but watched the game as it was being played out.

All her gossip magazines had been right. Krum was a beautiful figure of a man.

Young, energetic. What women going tot fall for him? Give them half the chance. Any young women would be lucky. Her thoughts seemed some times the only place Lucius didn't get to her any more.

"Enjoying the game darling!" Lucius asked.

"Definitely." she smiled at him.


	127. The Dark Mark

Chapter 127

Cissa awoke to screaming. Looking to her side, she tried to find her husband to ask what was going on but there was no reply.

"Draco darkling," she ran through their huge tent to find him in his bed.

"Mother," he asked as he awoke to the screams.

"Come on," she said to him and they ran a out the tent together to see what was going on and they found pandemonium, but the thing that caught her eye was a huge green mark in the sky,

His mark.

"The Dark Lord." she whispered, to her son.


	128. Good Enough?

Chapter 128

"Why did you not ell me that was going to happen?" Narcissa demanded to know.

"Because I thought I was protecting you and my son!" said Lucius. He had been sure he pout a spell on the tent when he had left so they would not wake.

"Well you weren't. You have just made it worse for all of us, we were scared Lucius!" she said to him. He had never wanted that.

"Darling that was not my intention." he promised.

She sighed. Why was it what ever they tried to do for each other was no longer good enough.

An: 101


	129. Worth it?

Chapter 129

Lucius had been a rotten tease to his son that summer when he had told him of a special event that was going to happen at Hogwarts that year, and not said what it was.

Having not heard the rules of it yet, he hoped Draco was going to enter his name if he was able too. Imagine it. A Slytherin champion. His son.

He would be so proud.

But the danger that went with it. Was it really worth trying to do it? Or was it folly. He had no wish to lose his son. Losing one child had already hurt enough.


	130. At Heart

Chapter 130

The entire school had been told about the tournament and now he knew what was going on, Draco couldn't be more excited in to the letters he wrote to his mother.

He seemed to want to go in for it but there was an age limit to it (thank god!) and he was not able to. This pleased Narcissa though she was not sure the same could be said for her husband. She got the feeling he had wanted him to go in for it.

"You know at heart he is just a baby still." She sighed. And in his heart of hearts he couldn't agree more.

An: 107


	131. The Grim

Chapter 132

In boredom Narcissa headed down in to Diagon alley. She was again feeling restless and unhappy with the way life was going for her.

She was beginning to wonder what would have happened to her if she had not gone through with her wedding all those years ago. She knew there would have been a very different life for her. Perhaps a better one, maybe a worst. But it was too late now.

Looking down an alley she saw some thing that shocked her. This didn't bode well. It was a big black dog. It was the grim.


	132. Checking up

Chapter 133

Sirius was upset when he had seen his little cousin looking so miserable. Yet what had he had been expecting for her, she was a Malfoy.

But he was unable to leave her be. She had meant a lot to him when had been young. So sweet and affectionate towards everyone.

Going up on to the land of the Malfoy he only intended to be there an evening. He had to get up to be near Harry but at the same time Cissa was important to him,

He just hoped her husband was out, for if he was not he was not sure he was going to get out.


	133. A Face At The Window

Chapter 134

Narcissa was by herself though she was pining for he husband like she hadn't since she had been that child stuck in the castle grounds of Hogwarts; she had been so jumpy since she had seen the grim.

Why had she seen it? Was something truly bad going to happen to her husband, herself or maybe to the son they had together.

With all the whispers she had heard of the dark lord she was taking no chances. Her glance landed n the window. There was a face.

She screamed before realizing who it was.

"Sirius…" she whispered.


	134. As You Wish

Chapter 135

"I thought that I would check up on my little cousin before I went on my way." Sirius teased.

"I am not little anymore." She bit back at him.

"I can see that Cissa," he said to her. "A pretty thing you were." He remembered. "Look what he's done to you." Sirius said.

"My husband has done nothing to me. Nothing I did not consent too." she said to him honestly.

"Then why have you aged so quickly?" he quizzed.

"Just get out." she demanded as lady off the house hold.

"As you wish." He smirked at her.


	135. Not Yet Dead

Chapter 136

Narcissa had to admit she had been freaked out when she had seen Sirius for the first time in over a decade. She had never thought that she was going to see him again when he had been taking in to Azkaban. She had just accepted he was gone. There had never been a huge love between them.

But he had known her better than she had given him credit for. He had proved that when he had said she looked old. He had infuriated her and yet he had pleased her. He had cared enough to cheek up on her. Not all the old bonds were dead yet.

An: 109


	136. The Key

Chapter 136

Narcissa smiled as she held a letter in her hand.

Running down to her husbands study she lent in the door way.

"Draco has a date for the Yule ball, it's so sweet!" She said and he chuckled at her gushing.

"Who is he going to be taking?" he requested to know.

"Who else, his beloved Miss Parkinson." she said to him teasingly.

"I thought you wanted to be the only women beloved by our son." he asked.

"No, I hold the key to one Malfoy mans heart. That's enough." she smiled tenderly.


	137. Love Never Gets Old

Chapter 137

Lucius held his wife in his arms. It had been a long time since he had felt this close to her. Kissing her lips he sighed in happiness. He had missed moments like this.

Kissing the top of her head he smiled.

"I missed you." he said to her.

"We were never apart," she sighed happily as he held her.

"It felt as if we were." he said. "I never meant to push you away my love."

"I know you didn't, it's just. We're getting older," he said. "But my love for you isn't. Love never gets old."

An: 100


	138. Narcissa's Champion

Chapter 138

"I wish that we were at Hogwarts today Lucius." said Narcissa. It was the day of the third task and she had wanted to see it.

"If only some thing had gone on like this when we were there my love?" asked Lucius.

"It would have been terribly exciting -!" she squealed as if she was a teenager again.

"And of course I would have been the champion."

"Oh you are a champion. Not to the world and not to Hogwarts but to me you are. To me you always have been and always would be." She promised.


	139. In The Middle Of The Night

Chapter 140

Lucius smiled as he tenderly tucked his wife in to bed. It was late and he knew for the first time in years he had to leave her in the middle of the night to go to his lord.

But things were going to be ok this time; he was going to make sure of it. Things were about to work out for the Malfoy's he smiled to himself.

Potter was going to get what had been coming to him for years at last, he grinned.

Kissing Cissa head he left her to her dreams and hoped that he was going the right thing by her and his boy..

An:109


	140. He's Back

Chapter 140

It was two when Lucius got back from the first death eaters meeting he had attended in years. His wife had been sleeping peacefully he saw and he quickly changed and climbed in with her.

Feeling the weight of the bed change and she looked to her side to see her man and she stretched before holding him tight and snuggerling in to his chest.

He sighed. He didn't know what the future held or how he was going to handle it.

One thing though was clear to him.

"He's back." He murmured in to her hair.

An: 99


	141. Yet He Was

Chapter 141

Draco looked at his father. He didn't know what to do. His father said he didn't have to it and that his mother was going to prefer it if he didn't follow him in to the death eaters but at the same time Lucius was going to be proud of him if he chose to do so.

Nodding at his father he sighed.

"I want to serve our lord."

From out side the room Narcissa felt tears begin down her cheeks. She didn't believe this. Why was her boy doing this too her? He knew he didn't have too, and yet he was.

An: 103


	142. Toujour's Pur

Chapter 142

Draco came down the stairs and was met by his mother. He had to admit it. He was scared now this was it. The night he met the Dark Lord.

Lucius was going to go with him but she was not. She had never gone to them.

"Ready son?" she asked him and he nodded to her.

On one side she feared him going in to this world, that she knew he was going to be out of his depth in but she was proud he was protecting there beliefs.

"Toujours pur." she said to him and he nodded.

An: 100


	143. Be Good

Chapter 144

Summer went fast. With not only her husband but now her son as a death eater Narcissa begun to worry more than she had ever before.

When it was time to put him back on the train to safety she was grateful. Keep the boy out of harms way.

"Have a good term my darling." she said to him.

"I will mother. Good bye." he said to her and she nodded, telling him to go. He weans going to be late.

"Be good." she wished. But she knew it was hopeless.. He was a death eater now….

An: 100


	144. Too Precious

Chapter 144

Summer went fast. With not only her husband but now her son as a death eater Narcissa begun to worry more than she had ever before.

When it was time to put him back on the train to safety she was grateful. Keep the boy out of harms way.

"Have a good term my darling." she said to him.

"I will mother. Good bye." he said to her and she nodded, telling him to go. He weans going to be late.

"Be good." she wished. But she knew it was hopeless.. He was a death eater now….

An: 100


	145. Nothing More, Nothing Less

Chapter 146

Lucius sat in his darken office as he drunk a shot of fire whiskey.

A weapon, a plot, a need to go to war…

He had no desire. Not for any of it. He wanted Narcissa and Draco, nothing more, nothing less.

He wanted to lock them up, keep them safe. He just wanted them …

What was he ever going to do? Now she wanted to join the cause too. No, no, no.

Where was his sweet young lover, who had been so innocent? Why had he taken that from her?

Well what little she had left he would defend. After all he was her champion.


	146. What A Heart Wants

Chapter 146

"Christmas again hey?" said Narcissa.

"Indeed my sweet love." said Lucius to her.

"Yes. I have enjoyed these past months so." She said as her lips met his.

"Me also, my dearest and most beloved wife." he said as he took her in his arms.

"Nothing is ever going to part us is it?"

"No. I am not going to let that happen. I love you and that is for ever my love. Never forget it." he bid her as he held her. This was all he had ever wanted deep down. What his heart had always wanted.

An: 100


	147. Brake Out

Chapter 147

Cissa was cold on one early morning in January. Stoking the fire before she sat at the table she smiled at her husband before she sat down and read the paper.

Her face froze as she looked at the front cover.

"Cissa my love?" asked Lucius as he tried to read her expression and for once found he could not. "What is it?"

"Bella and Rod." she breathed slowly taking what had happened in. "They've broken out of prison." she said to him. "She's free!" Narcissa said.

Her best friend and sister was free at last. It was a miracle.


	148. At Sight Of Home

Chapter 148

Bella and Rod pain fully and slowly made there way up to the Malfoy manor. It had been such a time since they had had to walk such a distance

There feet ached. There throats were dry but neither complained at the sight off there for now home.

They knocked on the door and Bella was shocked at her sisters approached. Older, wiser, more judeful.

Yet Narcissa impeached her with such a force that she thought the girl that she had left was still so present in her, and it gave Bella very great joy to know that.

An:100


	149. Sleeping Peacefully

Chapter 149

Narcissa dimmed the candles as she watched her tired elder sister sleep in the arms of her ever loving husband on the couch.

The mistress of the Malfoy manor smiled. She felt such contentment at the sight of her sister's face.

Arms wrapped round her waist.

"How are they?" asked Lucius from behind her.

"Tired and in much need of a proper nights sleep, but they will be the people we knew from our child hood in no time, under my care." she smiled as she turned and kissed him.

He doubted her words, but kissed her passionately.

An: 100


	150. Sister Talk

Chapter 150

"So come tell me Narcissa, what has my sister been doing with her self all this time whilst I have been gone?" asked a recovering Bella as she looked at Narcissa.

"Nothing of great importance." she said to her. Worry, cry, get upset, love Lucius, hate Lucius, mother Draco, be a good wife.

"Rubbish," said Bella. "You are mistress of one of the eldest pure blood families in the world. You have had to do some thing of some consequence in the time. I am surprised you did not amuse your self by having more children, you always said you wanted a girl."

Cissa paled.

"Narcissa?"

An; 107 /


	151. Ever Changing

Chapter 151

"We did have a girl but things, well never quite worked out how we planned. After that we never tried again. It was strange, but we never spoke of children again after we lost her. We just didn't, may be even couldn't," she remembered,

"I am so sorry for you sister." said Bella.

"It was horrid at the time but we go and we move on. It doesn't mean we're bad people or we forget her, because we never will, but it is the way of the ever changing isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes I fear it is little sister."

An: 100


	152. Danger Lurking

Chapter 152

Lucius and Bella had been let out of a death eater meeting. Looking at each other they sighed. Go in to the ministry itself?

It was going to be dangerous. And they had to lore Potter there too. With out a doubt this was the hardest mission they had ever been given in there time in the death eaters.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked him

"I don't know but when we get back you are not to tell your sister of this."

"Won't I?"

"Not if you want to keep a roof over your head." He had to be the one to tell Cissa.


	153. Time to Prepare

Chapter 153

"What is wrong with you?" asked Cissa. "and don't say nothing my love cause I know you by heart and there is some thing wrong "

"It is just this newest mission." he admitted das she came over and seductively rubbed his shoulders.

"I am sure it will be ok. You will be ok. You always are," she said

He knew she believed what she was telling him but this time, for the first time he found no comfort in her words.

"I want you to prepare yourself darling. This isn't like the other times. This is real danger."

An: 100


	154. Goodbye To Lucius

Chapter 154

Lucius looked at Narcissa

Narcissa looked at Lucius. This was it. It was time for him to go on the mission. The ministry itself.

"It is folly." she said to him.

"I know but if I want to live, if I want the lord to allow me to live then I have to go I have to at least try, for me, for you….and for Draco." he said playing on her weakness.

"Be careful!" she said as she kissed him and he nodded before sweeping away with out looking back, though his heart crying out to hold her again.

He didn't want to go.


	155. Come Home To Me

Chapter 155

Narcissa sat uphill midnight. This was madness. It was dangerous. Why had she let him go. She should have clung to him. She should have held on to him. She should have done any thing that was in her power to keep him close but she hadn't.

Going in to her empty bed room, she looked round. It was cold with out him.

Going to there bed she laid down on his pillow and breathed in his scent deep.

"Come home to me." She said to the air. She didn't care it was made. She just needed the spirits to watch over him.

An: 105


	156. Lucius' New Home

Chapter 156

It was three in the morning when Lucius got to his new home,

A cell… in Azkaban.

He had never wanted to return here. He felt his age when he was here.

It was when he was here he realized that it was Narcissa that kept him young. Kept him fit and kept him happy.

He wanted her so much. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her and make sure she was ok.

But there was no way of contacting her from where he was. Not now . Oh god how he was aching for her.

"Cissa…" he choked out.

An: 104


	157. Aurors

Chapter 157

Bella was finally home and Cissa and Rod run to her.

"I got it wrong." she said to them as she lay crumbled on the floor. She had been tutored, by her master for the first time in years.

She had thought she was invaluable to him. She had thought she was invincible.

"About what Bella, where is Lucius?" she asked.

"They took him Cissa. I am so sorry."

"Who? Who are they?"

"The aurors." She sighed heavily.

Cissa felt tears come to her eyes. No, it couldn't be true. It just wasn't possible. They couldn't…he promised…her man.


	158. Destroyed

Chapter 148

As much as Cissa felt bad for her sister because she was hurt she could not shake the feeling that she had some how betrayed her.

It should be her in Azkaban. Not her husband. Not that it was really her fault, but…

"I have a message for you Cissa." said Bella to her.

"I am not interested in any thing you have to say right now, I have to geo my son and explain to him why he is not going to be seeing the father who had always been there for him this summer!" she said before sweeping out. Lucius being gone destroyed her.


	159. Wanting Father

Chapter 159

As soon as they were out of the gaxe of the public Narcissa held her son who to her surprise was beginning to cry.

"Its ok dragon I'm here," she said to him as she held him.

She knew he was going to take this hard but she had not expected tears. He hadn't cried in her arms in years.

Even though he had not always seen eye to eye with his father, Draco missed him.

"I want father." he said to her.

"I know darling, so do I." she said as she stroked her hands through his hair soothingly.


	160. Family Honour

Chapter 160

Looking at her sister and son as they came back from the latest meeting, Narcissa knew some thing had gone wrong.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It does appear sister that the dark lord has seen fit to punish Lucius mistake but giving your son a mission he can't not do." said Bella.

"I can." said her nephew. He didn't know how but he was going to do it.

He was going to kill Dumbledore. It was his duty. He had to regain his family honour some how.


	161. Severus

Chapter 161

Cissa looked at Bella harshly.

"Why couldn't you stop him giving him this task?" Cissa asked of her sister. Surely some thing could have been done?

"I am close to the Dark Lord yes, but no one has that kind of power over him." her sister said. "I believe he is trying to punish Lucius." she said.

"Well he is certainly going to do that if we lose our only son, our heir." she said to her. There had to be a way out of this. Someone who could help Draco. Someone who had always been there for him.

Some one like….her good friend Severus.


	162. Some Sort of Protection

Chapter 162

It was the morning after the night before and Narcissa was feeling a lot happier with how things were now that she knew her son as going to have at least some protection when he went back to school.

Severus had been a loyal friend to her last night when he had made the Unbreakable Bond.

She knew it had been unfair of her to ask some thing like that of him but she was just so desperate.

With no Lucius there, she had to be the head of the family and she had to make decisions.

And now she had. She just wished she knew whether or not they were the right ones.


	163. Never Alone

Chapter 163

As much as she had thought he was going to be angry with him for going to see Severus, Narcissa knew she had to tell her son he had a friend like that at school.

And he washstand at all. On the contra he seemed rather touched that he had made the sacrifice for him.

"Now at least I am not going to be totally alone when I go back to school hey?" he said to her and she nodded as she embraced him.

"You will never be alone, and if ever uou need me then you just have to write. I am always gong to be here for you son."

An: 111 :/


	164. Ice

Chapter 164

Narcissa had found summer tough but when her son was home she had had a distracting from her own hurt. But now she had nothing.

Lucius used to make the world light up and the warmth he was brought to the manor was irreplaceable for her.

In there room she had never felt so alone because she knew no matter what he was the love of her life and them being apart..

It felt wrong.

The winter in her life had come far too early. And she knew it. The cold breeze blow, and her heart turned to ice.


	165. The Order

Chapter 165

When Draco had been back at school about a week Narcissa found herself at the breakfast table with Bella.

"Sister you must eat."

"I have no desire to eat." Cissa replied as the owl flew in with the morning post.

Nothing held her interest for very long these days but she had to look through it.

A letter from her son which she would read later when she was alone, the Daily Prophet which she no longer bothered with and a visiting order...

From Azkaban.

Her husband wished to see her. She smiled for the first time in days.

An: 101


	166. Together Again

Chapter 166

The moment he saw her, his heart felt for the first time in weeks.

Not even the Dementors could take it from him.

"Darling," she said as she fell down by his side and kiss him, bringing warmth to his heart, body and soul.

"Oh god, Cissa I am so sorry… I never wanted to find myself here – parted from you. I didn't tell you enough how I felt - but its true – I love you."

"Hush, my lord." She said to him. Once he had composed him self a little she went on.

"What would you have me do in your absents?"

An: 102


	167. Lost

Chapter 167

Narcissa got home and she was furious.

How could he do it to her? When she had gone in there she had been ready for a command or a duty, he was her lord and he should have given her some direction instead he had just told her to sit tight and wait for him? She was his wife, mother of his child.

She had to be doing some thing or she was going to go mad with grief at the loss of him. She was so desperate for him to be home.

She felt like she was lost.

A/n: 101


	168. Christmas Alone

Chapter 168

Christmas was lonely that year for Narcissa. There was this huge aching hole in her that year that the mere thought of her husband was unable to feel.

The only thing that could was his hands.

She needed him.

But he was gone. And she had to move on.

Pouring a glass of wine for her self, her sister and rod she downed in one.

"Merry Christmas." She sighed before going to bed. She had to gather her strength if she was going to make through the next year.

She had to get strong. And quick.

An: 98


	169. Changing

Chapter 169

Narcissa had never wanted to join the death eaters so much, for she had never felt so on the outside.

When it had been her husband on the missions they had lived but the motto 'ask no questions, and I'll tell on lies', but with her son it was different.

Draco's letters to her had become so cold. It was obvious to her now that moment last summer when he had cried in to her arms had been the last time he would ever do so. Her son was changing before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it.

An: 102


	170. The Note

Chapter 170

It was late June when Narcissa had got the note from Bella.

What ever you do tonight, and what ever you hear, stay in the house. Please do this for me sister.

Love, Bella.

So some thing was going to happen.

It annoyed her when her sister gave her orders like these. It was as if she was still a child.

But over the years she had fallen so deep in to submission, Narcissa did the only thing she felt she could do truly well.

She waited. She waited for what ever was going to take place, to happen…

An: 100


	171. A Night That Changed The World

Chapter 171

Her son. Snape. Dumbledore. Bella. Lucius.

Narcissa didn't understand any of this. Not one single bit.

How was it just a few years ago her life had been so good? And now every thing she had been fighting for was gone it felt. Game over.

And she had no arms to run in too. No one was there.

Why hadn't Draco come to her? She had always made it clear to him that he could. But he hadn't.

And now he had to go in to exile. God only knew when she was going to see him again.

An: 100

Sorry it took so long guys and I am afraid I am now putting this story on hold so we can stay canon to the books, so I shall be posting again some time after July 21st.

Lucius better not die! Or I may cry…

Review!


	172. Welcome News

Chapter 172

If she had been scared before, Narcissa was terrified now. They were in the Malfoy Manor, the Death Eaters. They had broken in, and as the only Malfoy left she had to serve her lord and surrender her home to him.

Bella was as ever by his side and she saw how weary Rod was of it all. His wife had no love left for him it seemed.

He was her one comfort in those harsh days, when she felt utterly alone.

On one unexpected afternoon about a week after the Death Eaters arrived though, he brought her very welcome news.

"Your son has returned!"

An: 105


	173. Bond

Chapter 173

"Thanks heavens you're ok!" said Narcissa as she Draco as she rushed forward to embrace her son. She would have he was going to brush her off but he relaxed in to her embraced and breathed her in.

"Mother," He muttered in to her, as if not believing they were reunited.

"It's ok dearest." She replied. "I'm here." She said, stroking his hair.

It was then they were interrupted.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you." Said Bellatrix harshly. It was then Narcissa truly realised her sister would never understand the bond of a mother with its only child.

An: 101


	174. Together

Chapter 174

Narcissa and Draco walked hand in hand to the Dark Lord Chamber in their home. It was only as they walked in they broke apart.

"Whatever happens, I'll protect you." She whispered to him. Her love for him was undying…

Side by side, the mother and son walked into the Dark Lords presence.

"Well," he hissed to a crumpled heap on the floor. "Did you not beg me to let you see them?"

The broken figure had clearly suffered awful punishment for what ever crime he had committed.

"I did my Lord, thank you."

Narcissa's heart sprung. It was Lucius.

An: 100


	175. Compassion

Chapter 175

Nothing else mattered. He was home.

Falling upon her knees by her husband's side, Cissa cupped his face with a tenderness Tom Riddle would never understand.

"What is this Mrs Malfoy?" he barked at her, angrily as she seemed to forget his presence. Venom was all he had in his heart. "What The Order fools preach? Love?" he asked.

Cissy looked to her husband and then to her son. If she said yes then her life was over. That couldn't be.

"No, My Lord." She said, hating herself for denying what she felt so strongly. "Only compassion. Pity…"

An: 100

Please Review!


	176. Actions

Chapter 176

"Your actions were so foolish today." Lucius said to his wife. He was lying on there bed and she sat on one of his sides, their son on the other.

"If that's what you want to call them, ok – but my darling I was so worried for you. When I saw you just lying there –I had to get to your side. Did he hurt you?"

"No more than I deserved to be."

"You deserved no pain father." Said Draco. It was only then Cissy realised he had reached out for Lucius hand and he was holding it tenderly.

An: 100


	177. Strength

Chapter 177

Narcissa knew only to well know that her big sister thought her weak. It was in her cold, harsh eyes.

Every time Bella's eyes landed on her, Narcissa felt the contempt the elder Black sister now had for the younger, but perhaps if she had to be strong her for sister, by what Bella understood strength to be in, she would rather be weak.

Rod no longer loved Bella. But Lucius…his wife knew very well of his feelings for her. He had displayed them only the previous night.

No thought Cissa. She was the one who was strong.

An: 100


	178. Feeling Weak

Chapter 178

Lucius felt weak. He felt naked. He had no wand. He was literally defenceless, and the meeting he had been to that night had been terrifying, and not only for him.

Draco lay in his parent's quarters on their sofa, unwilling to be parted from them, and his parents felt the same. They had to stick together.

Lucius thought, was a failure he thought. His failure had cost him his wand, and if he, Cissy or Draco were attack at that very moment, how was he meant to protect them?

He was meant to be the Head of the Family….

An: 102


	179. Smiling

Chapter 179

"Do you know I don't think I have ever been so excited about our son going back to school? When he is there he'll be so much safer than he is now."

"I know my dear. Me neither…" Lucius sighed heavily. His head was incredibly heavy.

"You aren't well darling. You haven't been right, not since you've been home."

"What are you on Cissy? How could I be anything but in the best of health when you are close by me?" he asked.

For the first time in days she smiled. Her husband…he was still there, underneath it all.

An: 101


	180. Standing By

Chapter 180

"He is gone Lucius."

Narcissa had just got back from Kings cross. The two of them both breathed sighs of relief. As long as their boy was at Hogwarts he was out of harms way.

In a rare moment of privacy Cissy went to her husband's side and held him tight, as he dropped a kiss in to her hair.

"I wish you had got on the train with him. I wish you were out of harms way as well."

"No. We're in this together. I'll stand by you."

"Thank you," he said. He couldn't thank her enough for her loyalty.

An: 101


	181. Courage

Chapter 181

"I can not remember a Christmas like this one. Ever. We haven't even been able to get each other gifts." Said Lucius.

"It doesn't matter my lord. We're together. Lucius, it really doesn't matter. I have you. Its all I have ever wanted or needed."

"But…Cissa I feel so useless." He confided in her.

"Well you're not ok, you're wonderful. And I love you." He _was not_ useless. He was the one keeping her going.

"I love you as well." He said nodded. The glass was always half full with her. He wished he had half her courage.

An: 100


	182. Dented Pride

Chapter 182

Whereas Draco had stayed at school for Christmas both of his parents were alarmed to find he wanted to return to the manor for Easter.

"Why?" spat Lucius. "Why is he being so stupid? He is safe there….he should stay put…"

"I know. Its all wrong him coming home. But what can we do? If he wants to come…."

Part of Narcissa was selfishly excited by her sons return. She did long to see him. If only she could do so safely.

Lucius sighed. His wife knew he was still unwell, but not wanting to dent his pride any further, did not comment.


	183. A Moment

Chapter 183

Considering what she thought it was going to be like when he got home, having Draco back wasn't as worrying as she had been expecting.

As he read at the table his eyes observed his mother with worry. Often of late she had been caring for his father. She forgot to care for herself.

Getting up he went over and put his arms about her. His eyes asked what he did not dare.

"I am well my darling. I promise you. We are all going to be fine, I swear it to you." She said kissing his cheek.


	184. Harry Potter

Chapter 184

One day about half way through the holidays Narcissa had been on the upper level of the manor when she came down to a great fuss.

There was a group of people (some of the foulest she had ever met in her life) were in her house. And she could not stand it. She had not taken much interest in the people they had brought in so far to 'stay' at the manor.

But this time she could not ignore there presence. If what they were saying was true they had Harry Potter in the Malfoy Manor.

An: 99


	185. Hell

Chapter 185

By the crimes that were committed in her house that night, Cissa felt ill. She hated mudbloods, of course she did, it went with out saying, but to see a young girl, tortured and see her threatened with rape was almost more than she could bear.

She had had a daughter once, and as she saw the Granger girl being harmed all she could think of was Evangeline and how she would kill the person who did what Bella was doing if it was her daughter.

When was the hell she was living in going to end?

An: 99


	186. Torture

Chapter 186

Any one who had been in the Dark Lords service as long as Lucius had been had seen him angry often, but the dark lords fury went to knew heights.

They had had Harry Potter but they had let him go. Another accident that should not have been allowed to happen under the noses of Bella and her sisters family.

So he called the sisters, Lucius and Draco in to a chamber and he made three of the stand in a circle, wandless and called Narcissa to the middle of it.

Then he tortured her. Lucius was powerless to defend her.

An: 103


	187. A Night Of Worry

Chapter 187

Lucius did not sleep a wink that night.

Rather he stayed up by the side of his beloved wife.

After she had been tortured she had been so exhausted all she had wanted to do was go back to there room sand sleep the pain off.

He could not though. Lucius' pain went to deep to be slept off.

It was all his fault. If only he had stayed away from the Dark Lord years ago, none of this would have happened.

"I am so sorry darling." He squeezed her hand, hoping to get a response, but she was lost in sleep.


	188. It Is Time

Chapter 188

The Dark Lord did not make the lives of the Malfoy's any easier over the next two months, though as much as possible they kept out of his way. Draco was put on the first train back to Hogwarts.

Narcissa hurt inside after her torture but she did not show it, even to Lucius. He had enough to deal with, with out worrying over her.

Then, one night all of them, all the death eaters were summoned to the ball room of the Malfoy manor and the dark lord told them.

"It is time."


	189. Anything

Chapter 189

Narcissa did not know why her heart was breaking for him. As she watched the Potter boy walking towards them, she pitied him, and she wanted to save him.

But the larger part of her wanted to save her own son. He was inside Hogwarts and that meant he was in danger.

The battle was going on up there. He could be struck down at any moment and she would not be there to save him.

Her hands trembled, but her heart was resolved. She'd do anything in her power to save her son. She had too.


	190. The Lie

Chapter 190

"Is Draco alive?"

"Yes…" he whispered.

From the moment that the dark lord had asked her to check if Potter was dead, Narcissa had known if she could get word of her son from him then she was going to lie to her lord. She was surprised he had asked her. Surely Bella would have been a better choice?

If Draco was dead, let the dark lord have Potter, for what was her world with out her son in it.

But he was.

So with courage she stood up, and she lied.

"Yes. He is dead my lord."


	191. These Past Twenty Years

Chapter 191

"He's alive."

It was no more than a whisper. Only one person heard it. Lucius.

He hand was in his wife's as they walked to Hogwarts. This was it, the final battle.

"When we get to Hogwarts, we find Draco and get out." Not caring for what she was saying. They had no wands. They could not fight. "That is my stern command wife, do you understand?" He asked as he tried to keep up appearances. "Cissa what ever comes, stay with me."

"I've been by your side these past twenty years. And I wont leave you now."

An: 100


	192. All Her Soul

Chapter 192

Narcissa and Lucius were inside of the castle. This was it. They had to find him. All she wanted was her little boy. Part of her even thought she might give up her husband if she could have her son. The child she had carried for nine months. The boy she had given birth to alone. He whom she had nursed, brought up, loved with all her soul. To lose him now would be the death of her. Nothing was worth it with out him in her life. Tears streamed down her face as she and Lucius run, crying for their baby.

An: 102


	193. Gone For Good

Chapter 193

Narcissa found herself in the great hall. She was blinking quickly desperate to see through her tears.

She had to see her son. It was not long before another member of her family caught her eye.

Bella.

She was duelling, someone Cissy could not see. There was a shout, "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

Then she fell. There was a flash of green and Bella fell. She was dead, and Narcissa felt winded, and cold inside.

Her big sister was dead. The girl she had grown up with. Her old best friends. Gone…this time for good.


	194. Glad Of It

Chapter 194

Every thing after that moment when she saw her sister die went so fast for Cissa. She had no time to think.

There was a confrontation between her lord and Potter (who was obviously very much alive).

Bur she took no note to what they were saying. She had an emptiness in her heart. Never before had she thought Bella die.

But neither had she thought the dark Lord would, and he had just fell before her eyes too. It was over. The side of light and of hope had won. And Narcissa was glad of it.


	195. Safe

Chapter 195

The suffering that the Malfoy family had been through over the last months was over. It was done with.

And at that moment as the Great Hall of Hogwarts became filled with tears of upset, relief and happiness, Narcissa's own were added as she saw her son. He was alive, and he was safe.

He run to her and his father and cuddled in to them both as he had not done in many years.

The three of them were at last, again safe. Part of Narcissa could not believe, it but it was true. They were safe.


	196. Back

Chapter 196

The manor was destroyed but as the three Malfoy's went in to the living room and cuddled up to each other on the sofa that didn't seemed to matter.

"It doesn't feel very much like home any more does it?" Draco asked his parents.

"It will soon son," Lucius reassured him.

"Not if they come and take you away again. Which they are bound to do." He said fearfully.

"Well…let them come. No more lies. All I have is my faith, and I don't think I will be taken away from you both again. I don't believe I will be."

An: 100


	197. No Guests

Chapter 197

Narcissa didn't remember the last time she had slept so peacefully. Despite her grief for her sister, the relief that the Dark Lord was also gone was over powering.

Cuddling in to Lucius, she put one of her delicate hands on his bare chest, and pushed her lips to his as they lay side by side.

"This year…and every year since we wed….you've been wonderful, Cissy, you know that don't you?" Lucius whispered.

"How wonderful?" she muttered seductively.

They hadn't lain together in such a long time. Not once when they had had guests. And now they were safe…

An: 99


	198. A New World

Chapter 198

Cissa was up early the next day. It was time to start putting their world back together. No matter how they had trued too fool themselves the ministry was going to be after them.

And she had so much to do. Clean up there home (though once she had a wand that was going to be easier.)

And she had to arrange her sister's funeral. Bella was not going to be mourned by any one but her.

Wiping her face she sighed. Some sort of reality was beginning to dawn on her. It was new world she was in.

An: 99


	199. Cleared

Chapter 199

The inevitable had come and once again Narcissa Malfoy found herself in a corridor at the ministry corridor, sick with worry over her husband and son.

She had been standing there for twenty minutes when Draco and Lucius dame out.

"They dropped the charges." Her son said in shock.

"Why? How?" she asked.

It was then some thing caught her eye at the end of the corridor. She turned to see Harry Potter.

He had freed them to repay his debt to her.

"Thank you," she said to him, and with a swift nod he was gone.


	200. In Place

Chapter 200

After that day every thing feel in to place, for the first time in years. Narcissa knew she had her husband. And she had him solely.

What ever walls had once been between the pair had been knocked down in there year of confinement.

They had nothing left for each other but love.

There home was soon returned to its former beauty. It was a real family home again.

Cissa had a funny little feeling every thing was going to be fine.

Draco mourned best friend and Bella was mourned by her sister dearly, but the rebuilding of there life seem to take priority.

An: 104


	201. Very Much Missed

Chapter 201

Draco sat his NEWTS, that October after some tutoring. The entire year group had been given the option to whether or not they wanted to take their exams and to his mother surprise he had been one of the first who had signed up.

He did well, considering every thing.

Soon after he begun going out at night, and writing long letters more often.

"Do you know what, at those classes, I think he was studying more than Potions." He chuckled before falling silence.

Severus had not been forgotten so soon by his friends. He was just like Bella very much missed.

An: 102


	202. Just Like

Chapter 202

"You know mother, Daphne really is wonderful. Can I invite her over for Christmas dinner with us?" asked Draco.

He really was taken by Miss Greengrass. She was beautiful and kind, as well as graceful. She said her pleases and thank you's, she had been wonderful company for Narcissa when the men of her family had gone to play Quidditch.

"Of course she can." She replied.

Once his son was out of ear shot Lucius smiled at his wife.

"She's the one. He loves her."

"I know. I expect it'll be a summer wedding. Just like ours was."

An: 100


	203. Support

Chapter 203

Narcissa was right.

It was a warm April evening when their son came to her and Lucius. They had been sitting together in the porch.

"I want to ask Daphne to be my wife." he said to them. He sounded cool, collected and very confidence. They could tell by the tone of his voice, he had no doubts over his decision.

"Then you have our support son." Lucius replied.

"Good. I only hope me Daphne and I are as happy as you two have been over the years."

"As do I son." Agreed his mother, smiling fondly at him.

An: 99


	204. How Do You Feel

Chapter 204

"How did you feel the night before we got married my dear?" asked Lucius as they got in to bed. It didn't feel so long ago now.

"As if I were a princess going to met her prince." She said to him.

"And now. No seconds thought on what we said, 'I do?'?"

"As if darling. Now I feel as if I am a queen who has a happy, good reign over her lands, but one who is quite ready to hand over to the prince and settle in to a well earned retirement with her beloved King."

An: 100


	205. The Big Day

Chapter 205

Narcissa was smiling as she watched her son dance with his new wife. The service had been beautiful as was the weather. Every thing had gone right for the Malfoy's that day.

Cissa had thought if she ever saw her son marry then she would feel old and past it.

But as Lucius came up behind her and drew her close to him, as was often his habit of late, she felt as if she were the youngest most beautiful girl in the world.

"I love you," he said and she smiled.

"The case is not altered with me sweetheart."


	206. Lived On

Chapter 206

Soon Narcissa and Lucius noted all the signs of a couple trying to get to know each other in every way as their son and new daughter in law returned from their honey moon, which they said they had a wonderful time on.

The new Mrs Malfoy often watched the elder just to see how Narcissa went round her duty's.

She commanded so much respect from those she lived with, it was only natural she wanted to be like her, and to be loved by Draco as Lucius loved his own wife. The warmth of their marriage lived on.


	207. Only Now

Chapter 207

"Do you really think she is? So soon?"

"I think it is a possibility." Said Narcissa to her husband. There daughter in law was showing all the signs. She had been through it twice before after all.

"Wouldn't you love that, to have a grandson?" he said.

"Yes I would be delighted, but until they come to us we do not got to them," she said to him.

"No, I was going to march straight up to her and ask sweetheart."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of humour Lucius."

"Almost thirty years of marriage and you only tell me that now?"


	208. Right

Chapter 208

"Baby, I don't believe this!"

It had been years since Narcissa had called her son 'baby' and she knew if she had on any other occasion he would object, but this…it was the most fantastic news. She had been right. "Lucius did you hear this, we are going to be grandparents!"

"I did, Narcissa. Son, Daphne, congratulations!" he said beaming.

"Thank you, Narcissa, Lucius. We can't wait. These next nine months are going to go so slowly!" their daughter in laws said.

"I thought that too. Don't believe it." said Narcissa. They were going to be the fastest of her life.


	209. Night Time Treat?

Chapter 209

"Was I as moody as she is?"

Narcissa and Lucius had wisely retired for the night. Daphne was four months gone. She had been on a high that morning when she and her mother in law had been arranging the baby nursery but she had been off with her husband when he came home having forgotten to pick up some chocolate.

"Oh no dear – you were much worse…"

"Lucius do you want your night time treat?"

"What night time treat? – Oh, no sweet heart, you were never moody, or angry or emotional. Opps, there the sarcasm – again."


	210. Time

Chapter 210

"Lucius, darling, wake up, its time!" she said to him.

Narcissa who had never been a brilliant sleeper had been woken by her daughter in laws cries.

It was happened. Their grandchild was on his or her way.

Lucius jumped out of bed and put on his night robe.

"Are the healers here?"

"Yes Draco summoned them a while ago. Oh, Lucius I am so nervous."

"I know you are, but Daphne is going to be fine as is the baby." He reassured her, hugging her tightly.

He sighed, his thoughts straying to their daughter. He did miss her.


	211. New Addition

Chapter 211

"Well this is him mother. My baby son." Said Draco. There was a lump in his throat as he presented Scorpius to his grand parents.

Sitting by Daphne he kissed her gently, running his hands through his sons blonde locks gently.

There was nothing he would not do for her.

"He is beautiful son." Said Lucius smiling. "I'm proud of you. Of all three of you." he said.

"Thank you – dad." Draco beamed and kissed his sons forehead. The new age was born. And he was going to be every thing his ancestors had been and more.


	212. If I Die Tonight

Chapter 212

"Well if I die this very night, I die a very happy man." Lucius sighed.

"You do?" questioned his wife.

"Yes," said Lucius as he scooped his wife up in his arms. Again they were alone. "I have a beautiful wife, a wonderful son, a good daughter in law and a strong newborn grandson. What more could I ask for?" he kissing her.

"I am glad you feel that way." She beamed. He was contented. They both were at last.

"I do. Thank you, for every thing sweetheart."

"It's ok. I love you more than anything, I always have…always will."

The end…

An 100

Yay I finished on 100 words exactly. After two years of work, the story is finished.

Please, if you have read up to here, review! One last time?


End file.
